


[海贼乙女]操作系怎么谈恋爱

by disciplesaga



Series: 锈蚀之梦 [9]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, One Piece
Genre: F/M, OOC, 单向年龄操作, 原创女主 - Freeform, 大量私设, 海贼乙女, 第二人称, 肉体幼化, 自我放飞
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 44,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disciplesaga/pseuds/disciplesaga
Summary: 所有能让你感受到生命之喜悦的东西，都会被你所爱所有被你所爱的东西，你也都必定要抓在手中就像毒蛇紧缚猎物就像恶龙掠夺宝藏他的一切喜怒哀乐、爱恨情仇，乃至于他的生和死全都应该归你所有你以为这便是爱情
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Original female Character(s), 柯拉松/原创女主
Series: 锈蚀之梦 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

简而言之，你死了。  
下手的人是你嫁入豪门的好朋友，她用她们夫家那行业顶尖的祖传手法完整地挖出了你的心脏。  
对此她似乎是抱歉和难过的，但你并不怨恨，反倒是出于本能的反击毁了她一直视若珍宝的美貌，让你感到一丝愧疚。  
死亡独特的黑暗与冰冷开始降临于你，你身心放松地平躺在地。  
你的朋友已经完成任务，从一个冷酷无情、认钱不认人的职业杀手重新变回你的至交好友，你们之间曾经深厚但即将终结的友谊让她违背职业操守，俯下身在你耳边和盘托出这场买凶杀人的前因后果。  
让你死得明明白白。

多年前曾有一个小矮子对你说：“想要的东西抢过来就是。”  
后来这个矮子果真成了举世闻名的强盗集团元老成员。  
而你则变成一个遵纪守法的好公民，别说杀人放火，过马路时你甚至会看信号灯。  
现在想起他的话你就是后悔。  
当初为什么不按照他说的去做呢？  
你长在无法无德之地，天生就是盛产控制狂的操作系，对那男人上了心的第一时间就该把他变成百依百顺的傀儡，而不是放任他在你无法触及的地方自由翱翔，寻到与你完全无关的美好爱情。  
当你发现自己无法跟上他时，就该直接折断他的翅膀、绑住他的手脚，将一切胆敢觊觎你之所有物的人挫骨扬灰，让他除了你以外再也一无所有。  
但你终究没有这么做，因为你爱着他最初让你爱上的模样，你无法改变他，只好让爱就此消亡。  
这可真是一出违背人性的悲剧。  
所以你死了。  
一念之差。

你本想平静地闭上眼，接受从未被你拒绝的死亡，它向来都比爱和幸福离你更近，无比亲切。  
但死于“情杀”这事蠢到让你在死前想说点什么却又无话可说，你用不再清晰的视线瞪了你多事的好友一眼，她在满面血肉模糊之下露出难得一见的温柔笑容，而后轻轻盖住你的双眼。  
“晚安。”她说。  
好像你还有一个能够醒来的明天。

结果你真的醒来了。  
心脏老老实实地在它应该在的地方稳健跳动。  
周围腐朽的恶臭和漫山遍野的垃圾让你在一瞬之间以为自己回到了阔别多年的流星街。  
但这个垃圾场显然不如流星街庞大，也不像流星街那样井井有条，许多明明还能回收利用的东西被弃置不顾，曾经做过几年回收者的你对它们的剩余价值再清楚不过。  
你已经脱离这种环境很久了，死而复生并不让你感到惊异，但复生在脏乱的垃圾场里还是让你浑身难受，难以抑制地想先洗个澡再考虑其他事。  
几个衣着褴褛的孩子在这时从不远不近的地方跌跌撞撞地跑过，恶臭热风带来他们欢快的声音，叫嚷着要加入什么“堂吉诃德家族”。  
他们跑向的地方隐约可见建筑物斑驳的影子，高高的烟囱顶端有黑烟直上云霄。  
你想了一下，决定跟在他们身后。

踏出重生之后的第一步，你踉跄了一下，险些滚下垃圾堆。  
绊倒你的东西是一片拖在脚边的布料，那是你的衣摆。  
到了此时你终于发现有哪里不大对劲，你从同样变得奇怪的袖子里找出自己的双手，它们柔滑、细嫩，似乎还短了一截，陌生得根本不像是你该有的一双手。  
好吧，死人都能复生，复生之后出现什么异常也在情理之中。  
你对既成事实的事物总是能很快接受，卷起袖子、绑起衣服、踢掉太大的鞋子，你纵身跳下垃圾堆。  
咋咋呼呼的小鬼们已经跑远了，你光着脚，独自走在连绵起伏的垃圾山之间。  
走到半路时看到他们又折了回来，个个鼻青脸肿、哭哭啼啼，嘴里不干不净地咒骂道：“又是那个柯拉松！”  
“他怎么还不死！”  
接着他们便抬头看见了你。

你小时候长得不赖，粉雕玉琢地像个瓷娃娃，好像碰一下就会碎，与灰黑的垃圾场格格不入。  
流着鼻血和鼻涕的男孩们擦擦脸，双目呆滞，陷入片刻的茫然中。  
你目不斜视地从他们中间走过。  
无关的人，无关的事。  
一个孩子在你与他擦肩而过时猛然惊醒：“喂，你不会也要加入堂吉诃德家族吧？”  
“会死的啊，柯拉松那家伙连小孩都下得去手，就算你长得可爱他也不会放过你的！”  
不同的声音开始在你背后七嘴八舌地说。  
你不在乎被当作一根手指就能捏死的弱者，对他们的缺乏自知之明和多管闲事也丝毫不放在心上，这里毕竟不是流星街，你也一点都不怀念那个死气沉沉的故乡。  
但你还是停下了脚步。  
“那个柯拉松，他喜欢小孩？”  
孩子们闻言露出夸张的反胃表情：“他最讨厌小孩了！一开始还以为只是传言，结果竟然是真的，我们差点被他打死！”  
“那就没关系了。”  
你点了点头，转身继续往前走。  
那些孩子只是常见的孤子浪儿，生活让他们艰辛困苦，却没有泯灭他们生而为人的良知和善性，他们似乎还想再劝一劝你。  
你回头看了他们一眼，奇怪地看到了一些来自过去的幻影，是你曾经想做而终究没能付诸实际的事。  
“如果你们只是被打了一顿就怕成这样，那只能说明你们不适合那个地方。去找别的出路吧。”你说。  
留下那些摸不着头脑的孩子们在原地面面相觑。

堂吉诃德的大门永远对无家可归的小孩敞开。  
而你只是想洗个澡而已。  
接近那栋破旧但还算完好的建筑物时，你先是从风中闻到一股烟味，接着就看到一个黑色的身影。  
他是那样高大，独自坐在垃圾堆上，即使佝偻着身体，也像是从地平线上长出来的一座高山，黑色的羽毛大衣将他从头到脚遮得严严实实，只露出戴着兜帽和墨镜的半张侧脸，那张脸似乎是在笑的，但仔细一看才会发现那笑容只是油彩图画。  
一缕青烟飘摇着升到空中又被风吹散，墨镜让你看不清他的表情，但你觉得他正在看向很远的地方。  
过于安静了，这画面。  
“喂。”  
你喊了一声。  
那男人转过头，咬在嘴里的烟头亮了一瞬，与大衣上的羽毛碰在一起。  
易燃品接触火源的下场可想而知，下一秒这个山一样的男人就跳起身，手忙脚乱地拍打起身上的火焰。  
看起来不像是凶残的虐待狂，倒像一个笨蛋。


	2. Chapter 2

让小鬼们谈之色变的男人笨拙得超乎你的想象。  
两分钟后，他终于扑灭险些让他自焚的火，其间还不可思议地凭空滑了一跤，只差毫厘就要被半截钢筋戳个对穿。  
惨不忍睹，难怪只能打孩子了。你想。  
男人自己却对这种事情习以为常，若无其事地爬起身，目测接近三米的身高让他近乎顶天立地，但在你眼里，那笔直修长的双腿配上毛茸茸的羽毛大衣，使他更像一棵会走路的圣诞树。  
妆点着满身红心。  
连名字都是心心的男人走到你跟前，居高临下地俯视你。  
你现在只是个身长不足他一半的小豆丁，努力仰望才能看清他逆光的脸，他阴郁的脸孔看起来和传言里一样可怕，但你并不害怕。  
流星街人多少有点人格缺陷，你天生就不知道什么叫做“害怕”，何况他连念能力者都不是，对你来说不具备半点威胁。  
你只是有些奇怪，你们已经离得这样近，他却依然安静得像一道幻影，甚至听不见心跳和呼吸。  
“这里就是堂吉诃德家族吗？”  
你问道，不知为何想要听听他的声音。  
男人没有如你所愿，藏在墨镜之后的眼神骤然凶狠起来，延伸到耳际的猩红唇彩生造出浮夸的笑容，唇角真实的弧度却截然相反。  
就像一个失败的小丑，不会带给任何人快乐，包括他自己。  
将他的反应当作默认，你接着问：“你知道哪里可以洗澡吗？”  
男人已经准备动手打你了，听到这个问题便是一愣，面具一样的墨镜和油彩将他的神色情绪完美掩盖，你感到有视线悄悄扫过你血迹斑斑的衣物和脏污不堪的赤脚。  
你死前穿着白衣，皮肤恰好也很白，因此尽管你不是一个流浪儿，身上的血迹也只是源于一场势均力敌的厮杀而非单方面的暴力迫害，你的形象映在不知情的人眼里也确实有点可怜。  
男人重新点上一根烟，呼出一团随风逸散的白雾，最终什么也没做，转身走开了。

你跟上这个过分沉默的男人，不顾他的沉默究竟是无声的示意，抑或只是单纯的不想理你。  
在垃圾环绕的地方保持干净不是凭本事就能做到的事，男人虽然笨手笨脚，看起来却十分整洁，让你确定这里能够满足你的需要。  
只是擅自闯入一个“家族”的地盘无异于宣战，你曾经和黑道打过一点交道，对他们那些成文不成文的规矩略有所知，此时便不想过于目中无人。  
堂吉诃德家族的据点设立在垃圾处理场里，而处理厂则毗邻大海，不远处就是弯折的海岸线，海水拍击在岸上翻滚着饱受污染的浑浊浪花，咸湿海风与垃圾腐臭结合成有别于流星街的独特风味。  
你第一次见到这样不讲究的黑手党。  
前头的男人身高腿长，走得只剩下模糊的背影，但他脚下这条路只有一个终点，所以你顺利地走进了堂吉诃德家。  
简陋的大门之后没有刀枪林立，只有用仓库改造的同样简陋的大厅。  
一大一小两个孩子飞快地跑到门口，大喊道：“柯拉松回来啦！”  
以红心为名的男人脚步不停，路过他们时平等地给了他们一人一拳作为回应，肥胖的大男孩就地躺倒，瘦弱的小女孩则在空中划过一道弧线，向你落下。  
你移开一步，看着她砸在水泥地上。  
由此可见传言至少有一部分是真的，柯拉松对这两个孩子确实没留手。  
就像随手挥开了两个挡路的垃圾，柯拉松径直走向摆在大厅里的沙发。  
沙发有两张，一张主位，一张侧位，体积都异常夸张。  
柯拉松向后一倒，把自己砸进侧位的沙发里，沙发同时发出不堪重负的呻丨丨吟，而后再没有其他声音。  
他依然沉默着，依然抽着烟。  
依然在墨镜之后看着一个谁也看不见、谁都不在乎的远方。

落在你脚边的小女孩利落地爬起身，扶正头顶歪掉的蝴蝶结，拍了拍沾上尘土的裙摆。  
她比现在的你还小上几岁，除了脸颊新添的红肿外还有一身累累伤痕，显然都是柯拉松的杰作。  
女孩已经习惯被柯拉松如此对待，脸色没有半点变化，看到你后还能扬起快乐的笑容，大声问道：“你是谁？你也想加入家族吗？”  
“什么？！柯拉松竟然没有打死你还让你进来？！”  
另一个男孩也已经站起来，一边凑过来一边聒噪地大呼小叫。  
被点到名的柯拉松纹丝不动，吞云吐雾，整张脸都隐没在烟雾里。  
你也充耳不闻，不想搭理的人在你眼里等同于不存在。  
“不，我只想洗个澡，你能不能带我去浴室？”  
女孩闻言双颊飞红，忘了一切想说的话，感动地捧住脸：“我被你需要了吗？可以哦，人家这就带你去！”  
你奇怪地看了她一眼。  
流星街外面的孩子总是让人难以理解。

你没有替换的衣服，所以女孩借给你一套她自己的连衣裙。她的年龄虽然比你小，体型却和你差不多，可以预见以后傲人的身高。  
洗完澡后你知道了女孩叫做Baby5，肥胖的男孩叫做巴法罗。  
加上刚才的柯拉松，都不是什么正经名字。  
不过流星街生来无名无姓、随便乱叫的人到处都是，黑道中人本也惯常以代号相称。  
你还知道了在柯拉松惨无人道的虐待下，只有这两个孩子坚持到最后。  
换言之也就是真的无处可去。  
这些多余的事都是女孩告诉你的，她似乎已经将能够从柯拉松手下逃过一劫的你预定为同伴。  
你拒绝了女孩帮你在头上扎一个同款蝴蝶结的提议，接过发带简单地束起长发，随后问道：“这附近有机场吗？”  
不论死而复生又年龄退化究竟是基于什么神奇原理，只要你还活着就意味着你的朋友任务失败，你必须要赶在消息传出去之前先下手为强干掉她那个愚蠢的雇主，揍敌客家纵横业界的金字招牌可不能砸在你手里，否则那视工作为生命的一家子能免费追杀你到世界尽头。  
死了固然无妨，活着当然更好。  
你已经开始盘算如何混进机场、潜入飞艇，身无分文又是个黑户的你也许还需要借助这个堂吉诃德家族的力量。  
结果Baby5只回给你一张可爱又疑惑的脸：“机场是什么？”

起初你以为这只是没有受过正经教育的孤陋寡闻，你自己曾经也一样。  
接着你就否定了这种可能性。  
黑道子弟可以不识字，但绝对不可以没常识。  
你心中升起不妙的预感。  
“这是什么地方？”  
Baby5嬉笑着回道：“堂吉诃德家族呀，你不是要来加入我们吗？”  
“不是……算了。”你放弃解释，“有没有地图？区域地图，世界地图。”  
“有呀！”  
你们回到大厅。  
巴法罗在吃糖，小眼睛跟着你们转，柯拉松在抽不知道第几根烟，对你们视若无睹。  
Baby5跑到一块巨大的白板前，跳起身拉下一副地图。  
你的预感应验了。  
四大洋、红土大陆、伟大航路。  
地图上标注的一切都见所未见，闻所未闻。  
原来你不仅是死而复生，还到了一个全然陌生的异世界。


	3. Chapter 3

垃圾厂里烟囱林立，让斯派达迈鲁兹很少会有好天气。  
灰色的天空下，晦暗的海面上，一艘双桅帆船正乘着风与洋流从远方驶来，风帆上露齿而笑的骷髅图标彰显出它本该令人闻风丧胆的身份，但鸟类一样的造型与过分艳丽的涂装却又让它变得滑稽而诡异。  
无疑是这片海域里最亮眼的存在。  
能够看到港镇废物堆砌的海岸线时，一个男人出现在甲板上，西装革履，外披粉红羽衣，戴着一副眼尾上挑的风骚墨镜，打眼一看像极了船首像成精。  
过了一会儿，船只缓慢靠岸，男人率先走下船，身后跟着更多奇形怪状的人。  
最后是各式各样的货物宝箱源源不绝地运送到码头上。  
在这些嘈杂的声响里，男人扯开领节，满意又惬意地舒出一口气。  
堂吉诃德海贼团再一次满载而归。

这时候你正在和柯拉松打架。  
几分钟前，你得知自己来到另一个世界。  
这个世界与你曾经生活的世界大相径庭，它由海洋构成主体，人类与其他种族或和睦或争斗地共同生活，在世界政府治下八百年波澜不生。直到八年前，一个名叫哥尔德·罗杰的海贼被判处死刑，于死前口出狂言，将被称为“ONE PIECE”的宝藏昭告天下，凭一己之力开创出全新的时代。  
其名为：大海贼时代。  
听起来是一出让人热血沸腾的宏大叙事，但你没有产生半点触动，世界如何改变向来不被你放在心上，无论是以前那个，还是现在这个。  
所以你很快就接受现实，随遇而安。  
只是人生在世总该找点事做，你决定先就近加入眼前这个堂吉诃德家族，以后的事以后再说，反正在这世界你也无处可去，这里至少还有地方能让你洗澡。  
你诚实地对Baby5说出你的想法。  
立刻就遭到了过于激烈的反对。  
话音刚刚落下，你就感到脑后刮来一阵劲风，庞大的黑影遮住灯光，不知何时笼罩在你和Baby5头上，从倒影里还能看清它毛毛剌剌的边缘。  
你推开Baby5，低头躲过一记迅猛踢击。  
接着便是一声巨响，尘土飞扬。  
无辜的白板遭了殃，碎得只能送进焚化炉，地图软软地飘到地上，Baby5手脚麻利地抱住它，跑到早在柯拉松飞身而起的第一时间就已经躲远的巴法罗身边。  
“柯拉先生为什么突然打她？”她担忧地问道。  
巴法罗嚼着糖果咯吱作响，快乐地回道：“柯拉松果然还是讨厌她！”

柯拉松是不是讨厌你你不得而知，他真实的脸孔从见面起就一直模糊不清。  
一击落空后柯拉松收回腿，紧接着又挥起拳头虎虎生威地砸向你的脑袋。  
看起来是真心想揍你一顿。  
你不喜欢毫无意义的战斗，但你依然开始反击。  
所有袭向你的拳脚、刺向你的刀剑你都会一一回敬，无论那来自于与你同生共死的好朋友，还是与你毫无瓜葛的陌生人。  
不拒绝任何施予，也不允许任何夺取。  
Baby5与巴法罗不想和那块倒霉的白板一样惨遭牵连，在你们打起来之后齐齐退后，为你们腾出空间。  
你以为这场战斗很快就能结束，哪怕不使用念，你对付一个普通人也该是游刃有余。  
然而这个连走路都会平地摔的男人超乎你的意料。  
他很强。  
没有深厚的念与稀奇古怪的能力，仅是人类与生俱来的肉体经过淬炼后纯粹的强大。  
你有点小看他了。  
意识到这一点，你从不分高下的缠斗中脱身，跳到即使以柯拉松的长手长脚一时也无法触及的距离上。  
抬起手掌，五指合并，圆润的指甲变尖拉长，硬化成刃。  
比起武器更相信自己的身体，仅就这方面来说你一点都不像个远离强化系的操作系。  
感谢揍敌客对你的谆谆教导。  
看到你那一手野兽般的利爪，柯拉松终于露出一丝讶异。  
他一直紧闭的双唇开合些许，但你依然听不见来自他的半点声音。  
是个哑巴吗？  
你暗自猜测，心里多少感到有些可惜。  
柯拉松对你的心理活动一无所知，过了这么久还解决不了一个孩子似乎让他有些烦躁。  
他咬了一下牙，攥紧双拳，再度冲向你。

你和柯拉松最终没能分出生死胜负。  
有人叫停了这场战斗，在你的指尖即将为柯拉松开膛破肚的时候。  
你像弹簧一样从地上一跃而起，比柯拉松的反应更快，闪电般撞进他毫无防备的胸腹之间，就像撞进了一个坚实的暖炉里。  
不得不说感觉还挺好。  
柯拉松被你撞翻在地，不敢相信小小的你怎么会有这样大的力气。  
你坐在他身上，一时的走神让你没有顺势把手刀送进他的心脏，也让某个倚在门边看戏的男人有机会插进话来。  
“这可不行啊，小姑娘，如果你想加入我们堂吉诃德家族，必须遵守的第一条家规就是‘血之戒律’，家人之间可不能自相残杀，尤其是对我亲爱的弟弟。”  
那个粉扑扑又毛茸茸的男人呋呋怪笑，迈着长腿走进大厅。  
你发现柯拉松的身体突然绷紧了。  
下一秒他抓住你的手臂用力将你甩开，捡起倒地时掉落的兜帽戴回头上，起身重新披上羽毛大衣，走到自称是他兄长的男人身边。  
男人为他拍了拍身上的灰。  
这对兄弟的血缘关系显而易见，元素相同的穿衣打扮具有一个黑道家族常见的仪式感，其下却是截然相反的存在，你能够看出来。  
虽然柯拉松凶神恶煞，看起来一心想要打死你，但他身上没有一丝一毫针对你的恶意，所以你一直没有认真对待。  
而在他笑容满面的兄长接近你时，你进入了真正的戒备状态。  
你在心里重新审视起自己的决定。  
天下之大无所不有，不知底细的黑手党也许不是打发生命的最佳选择。  
Baby5和巴法罗欢快地跑向那个色彩艳丽的男人，在他腿边喊着：“少主！”  
男人摸了摸他们的头，走到你面前，他比柯拉松更为高大，即使亲切地蹲下身，也依然充满压迫感。  
你仰起头，回视他。  
男人先是用墨镜都藏不住的锐利目光看了看你还没有恢复原状的手，而后咧开嘴，露出更大的笑容。  
一副让人不适的面具。  
“跟我说说，你想加入这个家族的理由。”  
你刚想客套地回答你还需要再考虑一下，一错眼就看到站在男人身后的柯拉松。  
他涂画油彩的面容此时清晰了许多，咬牙切齿地透过墨镜瞪视你，让你尚未出口的话语在舌尖打了一个旋。  
“那个男人，我喜欢他，我要他。”你说道。  
振聋发聩，掷地有声。


	4. Chapter 4

堂吉诃德·多弗朗明哥没有同意让你加入家族。  
倒不是因为他的弟弟又将后脑勺砸在了地板上。  
这个年轻的执掌者见过大风大浪，听到你的豪言壮语连眉毛都没有动一下，只是收起笑脸，换上一副审视的面容。  
“有趣的小姑娘。你看起来和其他孩子完全不一样，比起离群之后只能等死的幼崽，你更像一只独行于世的野兽，我可不信你一个人会没法活下去。吸纳你这样的人或许能为家族增添实力，但风险同样很大，相较之下我更喜欢虽然一无是处但心思单纯的小鬼呀。”  
和他寡言的弟弟截然相反，多弗朗明哥相当健谈。  
曾有人教导你别人说话时要认真听讲，不管他说的是什么废话，因此你没有打断这一通长篇大论。  
等到他说完之后，你面无表情地问道：“你想要什么？”  
多弗朗明哥笑起来，他的笑声总是“呋呋呋呋”的，十分奇特。  
“和聪明人说话就是省事。很简单，向家族证明你的价值——足以让我愿意承担这份风险去接受你的价值。”  
如果他要你宣誓效忠，你也许会掉头就走，但等价交换是合理要求，人类的世界就该如此运作。  
你点点头，回道：“可以。”

和许多离开流星街的人一样，你习惯将自己与常世割离，人分三六九等那套世俗观念未曾影响过你，在你眼里多弗朗明哥只是一个比你高大的人，身高差让你必须仰视他，但你不会给予半点恭敬和谦卑。  
然而这种态度在其他人看来便是傲慢与冒犯，多弗朗明哥的下属们纷纷对你目露凶光。  
你岿然不动。  
多弗朗明哥本人则拥有一个领袖应有的气度和容量，毫不在意地站起身，让人为你安排房间和生活用品。  
他“允许”你暂居在此。  
你讨厌这个词。  
一个中年女人应声而出，踏着高跟鞋扭腰走到你面前，自称空前绝后的艺术家，浓妆艳抹，嗓门高亢，怀里还绑着一个头生双角的小婴儿，对你瞪着圆溜溜的大眼睛。  
Baby5也开心地跑到你身边，邀请你与她同住一间。  
你敷衍地应付，目光越过她们滑向门口。  
柯拉松正捂着脑袋推门而出，大厅里的人们开始谈笑，细数今日丰硕的战果和又将充实的腰包，只有多弗朗明哥看了他一眼。  
房门合上了，你悄悄放出「圆」。  
柯拉松一直走到「圆」的边界才停下，你无法通过「圆」看清细节，只能凭空想象他独坐于夕阳下的画面。  
还是那样安静而遥远。

两天后，堂吉诃德家族再一次扬帆起航。  
你才知道他们不是黑手党，而是一窝海贼。  
准确地说，是有着黑手党做派的海贼。  
海贼出动无非烧杀劫掠，昨晚的作战会议中多弗朗明哥就已经敲定行动方案。  
你被委以重任。  
多弗朗明哥对待你不像对待Baby5和巴法罗那样宽和，他根本没有把你当作一个孩子。  
干部们说他看人独具慧眼，你想这搞不好是真的。  
这一次留守据点的人换成乔拉与她养育的小婴儿德林杰。  
德林杰还在吃奶，是堂吉诃德家族最小的成员，据说是人类与一种叫做“斗鱼”的大型肉食性鱼类杂交的产物。  
没有人知道他的父母打破生殖隔离的具体细节，你不是魔兽猎人，所以你也不想知道。  
你们在清晨时分离开处理厂，来到堂吉诃德家族专属的码头上。  
船只已经准备就绪，多弗朗明哥率先登船，其次是以波雷托尔为首的干部们，作为少主亲兄弟的柯拉松反倒落在最后。  
“快上来啊！”  
Baby5趴在船舷上对你招手，头顶上的蝴蝶结随风飘扬。  
这两个晚上你都睡在她隔壁，你并不讨厌这个总是渴望被人需要的孩子，但你也需要一个能够保证隐私的个人空间。  
念的修行一天都不能荒废，而你暂时还不想暴露自己的与众不同。  
听到呼声后你收回瞻仰这艘船的目光，缓步登上甲板。  
甲板上站满了人，你一眼就从他们中间看到柯拉松。  
除了Baby5之外，他现在是你看得最顺眼的人。

柯拉松却没有理会你。  
之前多弗朗明哥回来后给自己和下属都放了一天假，其中也包括还没有加入家族的你。  
在你来到这个世界的第二天，柯拉松从天刚亮、你走出房间的第一时间就开始找麻烦。  
旁人从一开始兴致勃勃的围观到最后无聊得各找各的消遣，期间多弗朗明哥只出现过一次，警告你不准伤害他的宝贝弟弟，却没有对他弟弟锲而不舍追打未成年的行径发表只字片言。  
你学过的都是杀人技，打过的都是生死战，不能伤害对手的战斗让你心力交瘁。  
最后你只能先退一步。  
在远离据点的垃圾堆顶端，你横扫一腿绊倒柯拉松，而后跳到他身上，用膝盖顶住他质感上佳的胸膛，让他挣扎半天都无法像之前那样甩开你。  
因为这一回你用上了念。  
只是简单强化了肉体，戏耍一样的战斗还不值得你使用能力。  
他的双手徒劳地挥舞了一下，你摘掉他已经有些歪斜的墨镜，露出一双暗红色的眼睛。  
眼里有光，闪闪发亮。

你的世界里曾有一个族群，他们的眼睛在情绪激动时会变为红色，因此别称“火红眼”，被誉为世界七大美色之一。  
这种美誉毫无用处，反而为他们招来灭顶之灾，你死前没多久听说这一族被屠杀殆尽，大量火红眼流入黑市，满足另一群人类的私欲和虚荣。  
某个小矮子就是始作俑者之一，看在你们的交情上他愿意说服顶头上司以友情价出让一对给你。  
他的团长欣然应允，同时诚邀你入团，窟卢塔族战力强悍，他团里刚失去一个操作系。  
你直言谢绝，也没有收下那对火红眼。  
浑浊暗淡的死物你欣赏不来，人类的眼睛还是应该留在人类的眼眶里。  
活着，才会美丽。  
你捧住柯拉松的脸，凑近了去看他生机勃勃的双眼。  
他确实应该戴着墨镜，不是为了与他的兄长和同伴保持一致，而是因为这双眼里蕴含的东西实在与他们大不相同。  
无法改变，只能深藏起来。  
“就凭这种软绵绵的拳头是打不过我的，你还是放弃吧。”  
你轻声细语地对他说，自觉言辞恳切，态度认真。  
柯拉松第二次被你轻松压倒在地，还遭到你毫无自觉的鄙夷，终于气得再也不想看到你。


	5. Chapter 5

一个日夜后，堂吉诃德家族抵达目的地。  
操帆手降下风帆，努曼提亚·火烈鸟号在海面上滑行，悄然靠近一片礁石群。  
即将触礁时，巨大的船身缓慢停下，船锚随即落入水中，发出沉重的声响。  
一道黑影翻下船舷，闪现在礁石上，几个起落后越过礁石地带，顺着濒临大海的陡峭断崖向上攀爬。  
今夜既没有星光，也没有月亮，无边夜色笼罩着大海与岛屿。  
也将这道鬼魅般的身影纳入其间。

月黑风高夜，杀人放火天。  
你在伸手不见五指的密林中穿梭奔行。  
一个黑道势力的扩张总是伴随着另一些势力的消亡，堂吉诃德家族一路踏着竞争对手的血泪前行，脚下早已是尸骸累累。  
但是这座岛屿的主人和堂吉诃德却没有利益冲突——不如说二者一直合作愉快。  
它属于一个闻名北海地下世界的武器生产商，那个以民营工业企业家自居的老男人坚称自己不是涉黑犯罪者，只是生产的产品经过下游产商组装后恰好变得不那么合法。  
然而黑道、海贼和海军都不相信他，他只好悲伤地隐居孤岛。  
与北海星罗棋布的其他海岛相比，这座不会出现在常规海图上的无名小岛有一点与众不同，复杂多变的洋流与面积广泛的礁石带环绕全岛，其中只有一条狭窄的水道能在特定时间让船只安全通行，可谓天生就是成为军事要塞的好材料。  
武器商携家带口登上岛屿，花费数年建起一座华美的宫殿，宫殿外则是固若金汤的堡垒，岸边唯一的码头上还有重兵把守，曾让一个舰队的来访者铩羽而归。  
所以它会被多弗朗明哥盯上实属自作自受。

进攻这座海岛本不在多弗朗明哥近年的计划里。  
然而你来得恰巧不是时候。  
早在决定加入堂吉诃德时你就知道重操旧业不可避免，但多弗朗明哥还是比你预料的更为心大。  
他像商人一样精于算计、权衡利害，却又不乏赌徒心态，总想着干一本万利的大买卖，而你就是他这次抛出去的唯一筹码，并且不需要他本人支付任何代价。  
“我们退潮时起航，你可要抓紧时间，别指望我们会等你。”  
粉红色的男人亲自送你到船舷，交给你一只奇怪的蜗牛。  
你其实有点洁癖，不大想碰。  
多弗朗明哥居然看出了你的嫌弃：“这是加密过的电话虫，在你觉得合适的时机联系我们。”  
他身后你至今没记住名字的干部大声接过话头：“如果被抓了就快点自尽，你还不是家族成员，别给我们惹麻烦！”  
多弗朗明哥用他标志性的笑声肯定了这番话。  
你看了一眼那个干部的宽檐帽，又看了一眼和他站在同一阵线的另外两个干部，最后看向柯拉松。  
这一天柯拉松果真不再搭理你，站得离你极其遥远，在黑夜中依然戴着墨镜，双手抱胸倚在船尾的桅杆上，整个人一动不动，只有大衣上的羽毛和他过长的额发被海风吹拂。  
如果他没有在那个干部大放厥词之后稍微抬了抬头，你几乎以为他已经睡着了。  
他应该去睡觉的，现在正是一个正常人安然入眠的时候。  
也许隔着墨镜与他有过视线交错，也或许只是你的错觉。  
你收回目光，从多弗朗明哥手中拿起电话虫。  
“既然是‘个人行动’，那么我做什么都可以吧？”  
“当然。”多弗朗明哥笑道，“让我看看你能做到什么地步。”

实际上，你能做到的事远超多弗朗明哥想象。  
身后没有等你回去的人，反而让你能够放开手脚。  
虽然并非以杀人为乐，也不是以杀人为生，但你受过最专业的训练，短暂地做过职业杀手，离开流星街后揍敌客一家待你不薄，席巴的弟弟要是能活到你成年，你和基裘早已成了妯娌。  
所以说世事难料。  
这个世界没有念能力，即使强如多弗朗明哥和他的四位干部都没有一点开启精孔的迹象，更遑论实力远不如他们的人。  
轻而易举地，你潜入宫殿，没有一个人发现用「绝」消去所有气息和存在感的你，堡垒与宫殿错综复杂的结构在「圆」中也变得一览无遗。  
你无声无息地站在武器商床边，他从梦中惊醒时还以为仍未脱离梦境。  
在他反应过来之前，一根细针插进了他的脖子里。  
武器商直挺挺地坐起来，取过放在床头的电话虫，接通了他的护卫队长。  
你在同时打开多弗朗明哥给你的电话虫，让他能够听见武器商命令护卫队为他“秘密来访的朋友”放行的全过程。  
“你做得很好。那个男人没用了，处理掉吧。”  
多弗朗明哥说完便挂了电话。  
武器商心知大限将至、无力回天，坐在床上老泪纵横，直言自己死不足惜，只求你放过他无辜的家人。  
“我不会随便杀害平民。”你说道。  
而后拧断了他的脖子。  
离开前你想到有些雇主会要求杀手带回任务目标的首级作为证明，于是你又返回房中。  
武器商的尸体犹有余温，你拨开他夹杂缕缕白丝的金发，对准脖颈挥下手刀。  
你已经很久没有杀人了，认识那个正直的男人后你再也没沾过人命，此时满室血腥终于让你又有了一点杀人的感觉。  
还是没有感觉。

努曼提亚·火烈鸟号光明正大地驶进码头。  
前去迎接“贵客”的护卫队长还没来得及说话就被数根细线四分五裂。  
堂吉诃德家的海贼们跨过他的残尸，脚底沾满他的血，欢快地奔向宫殿，像最高效的破坏机器一样迅速荡平这个也曾如日中天的势力。  
你站在高处看着他们。  
火光四处燃起，怒骂哀嚎不绝于耳，刀剑相交、枪炮轰鸣，寂夜再也不得安宁。  
每个人都沉浸在血与暴力的狂欢里，就连Baby5与巴法罗，这两个还不够格参与战斗的孩子，也都躲在多弗朗明哥身边，满面欢喜。  
因为胜利再次属于堂吉诃德。  
败者的身躯和过往曾经终将被黄土埋葬，不值一提。  
护卫队长已死，武器商又联络不上，护卫队群龙无首，很快在堂吉诃德家族的冲击下溃不成军。  
大局已定，你正要跳到地上，就在离混乱战场不远的地方看见了柯拉松。  
他独自一人走进宫殿，手中握着一把枪，偶尔会遇到慌不择路的人，如果是宫殿的侍从杂役，他便视而不见地走过，如果是武器商的护卫，他则会举枪射击。  
肩膀、手臂、大腿、脚踝，精准地不伤及任何一条性命。  
原来比起肉搏他更擅长枪械，你想到。  
接着你看到一个十分特殊的对手闪身而出，向他发起进攻。  
一个还穿着睡裙的少女，金发在黑夜中熠熠生辉。

武器商的妻子死得早，少女便是武器商唯一的珍宝。  
察觉动乱的第一时间她跑去父亲的房间，结果一开门就看到一具没有头的尸体。  
悲痛与仇恨使她忘却恐惧，举刀冲向她在这场即将结束的杀戮中碰到的第一个凶手。  
尽管他是他们之中最干净的一个。  
柯拉松避开袭向他的利刃，顺势一脚踢开少女，她可能因此断了几根骨头，至少要在病床上躺两个月才能复原。  
但在她即将落地时，她的身体突然扭出不可思议的形状，脚掌猛然踏地稳住身形，紧接着以一个千金小姐不该有的迅猛再度冲向柯拉松。  
柯拉松没有回击，他还握着枪的手呈怀抱状向前抬起，食指脱离扳机，这甚至是一个下意识的保护姿势。  
少女满面惊恐，扬起短刀，口中发出绝望的嘶吼。  
而后戛然而止。  
刀尖划破柯拉松的衣服后没能再进分毫，一只白嫩的小手从少女胸前伸出，指如利刃，回缩时带走了她的心。  
柯拉松目瞪口呆，看着少女倒下后出现在他眼前的你。  
就像看着一个噩梦走进现实里。  
你一手拎着一个还在滴血的头颅，另一手捧着一颗已经停止跳动的心脏，神色平静，仿佛这只是家常便饭。  
柯拉松的喉头滚动了一下，面容突然扭曲起来，虽然转瞬即逝，但你还是抓住了这一瞬间。  
鲜明得无法忽视。

你们看着对方，中间隔着不得瞑目的死尸。  
电话虫在这时噗噜噜地响起来，打破这幅静止的画面。  
多弗朗明哥让你们到码头汇合。  
柯拉松收回手枪，重新点上一根烟，深吸一口，在朦胧雾气中戴回他喜怒莫测的面具，转身大步走开。  
你觉得他像是迫不及待地在逃离这里。  
一场凶杀，和刚刚杀了两个人的你。  
你将少女的心脏放回原处，为她合上眼睑，接着探进她被鲜血污染的浓密金发之间，抽出一根针。  
柯拉松已经走远了，但他最后的表情仍然停留在你的脑海里。  
既不是恐惧，也不是厌恶，而是痛苦和难过，好像立刻就会流下泪来。  
你用手指抹过针尖，消去附着在上面的气。  
柯拉松永远都不会知道发生了什么。  
你已经触摸到他的真实，他也不该对你一无所知。  
但是这样的事，你以后不会再做了。


	6. Chapter 6

到达码头时，岛内的战斗已经接近尾声。  
除了少数见势不妙当场投诚的聪明人外，护卫队全军覆没，幸存者与侍从仆役归为一类，清理尸体、打扫战场，为这座岛的改旗易帜做准备。  
多弗朗明哥自始至终都没有参与这场侵略，听到武器商下达错误指令的那一刻他就已经看到结局。  
码头晦暗的夜色里，他凭风而立，腿上攀着昏昏欲睡的Baby5，身后缩着正在打呼的巴法罗。  
家族成员都在岛内，只有一个干部留守。  
迟早会与这些人分道扬镳，你没有费心去记他们的名字，但是迫不得已的，你记住了这个连“邋遢”都不足以形容的托雷波尔。  
“多弗多弗，你看小姑娘回来了，还带着礼物呢！”  
和其本人一样黏腻的声音响起来，托雷波尔带着满身黏液向前蠕动，弯腰凑近你，两管鼻涕因此拉得更长，垂在胸前随风晃荡。  
这幅尊容让他亲爱的少主都不动声色地与他拉开距离。  
你则不必顾及所谓家族亲情，毫不掩饰自己的嫌恶，脚下一转远远避开他。  
“嗯？嗯？太失礼了吧！多弗你也说说她啊！”  
托雷波尔真假难辨地抱怨起来。  
多弗朗明哥一向维护“家人”，此时却只是宽和地笑道：“脾气还挺大。”  
可见也是感同身受。  
你走到他面前，举起手中已经凉透的头颅。  
武器商保养得当的金发如今生气全无，枯草般缠绕在你手指之间，他死得并不痛苦，仔细看去甚至还有一点认了命的安详。  
多弗朗明哥的笑容骤然消失了。  
他隔着墨镜看了你许久，而后发出一阵大笑。  
似有深意，无人知晓。

“你还真是给了我一个惊喜啊。”  
笑过之后，多弗朗明哥抬起手，手指向上一勾。  
从武器商头上传来一股牵力，你顺势松开手，那颗头便腾空而起，悬在半空中。  
你有些惊讶，复又觉得理所当然。  
这样一个能让死人复生的世界，就算没有念，也该有其他力量。  
只会在恐怖电影里出现的画面对于孩子来说略显过激，突然飞起来的死人头让Baby5吓得睡意全无，一声大叫惊醒已经睡着的巴法罗，同样惊叫出声。  
“你们是堂吉诃德家的孩子，胆子太小可不行。”  
多弗朗明哥将武器商的头扔进海里，沉浮间被退潮的海浪卷去。  
他拎起Baby5放在巴法罗身边，而后提起裤腿蹲下身，让你不必一直费力仰望他。  
“你是怎么做到的？这个老东西我清楚得很，唯利是图、贪生怕死，这座岛就是他的乌龟壳，哪怕我真是秘密来访的客人，他也不可能放行。”  
你平静地回道：“的确如此，可惜他有个女儿。”  
恶与恶总是相通的，多弗朗明哥明白了，愉快地笑起来：“那位小姐呢？”  
“死了。”  
怎么死的自是不必多问。  
宫殿里发生的一切除了你只有柯拉松看见，你料想柯拉松不会拆穿你，而他果然没有这样做。  
身披鸦羽的男人比以往所见更为沉默、更为阴郁，独自坐在码头边缘的缆桩上，背对你们所有人。  
白烟在风中逸散，而后亮起橘红色的火光。  
“喂，柯拉松，你的衣服又着起来啦！”托雷波尔大声说。  
柯拉松雕塑一样的背影才有所动静，他拍了拍肩膀，拍灭火苗，而后收回手，继续抽着他抽不完的烟，没有给过你们哪怕一个回首。  
难以言喻的，你觉得有什么东西悄然改变了。

黎明到来前，堂吉诃德家族启程回航。  
多弗朗明哥是一个事必躬亲的人，武器商还有许多地盘与产业等着他去吞并，因此他没有立刻入主这座岛屿，只留下一个名叫迪亚曼蒂的干部率人镇守。  
回到斯派达迈鲁兹后，你正式成为堂吉诃德一员。  
同时除掉武器商和他唯一的继承人，你实在为多弗朗明哥省了很多事，作为庆贺和嘉奖，他拿出武器商的宝库里最有价值的珍藏。  
“恶魔果实？”  
你看着他手中奇形怪状的东西，怎么也无法将它与“水果”联系在一起。  
多弗朗明哥已经知道你洁癖又喜欢以貌取人的小毛病，慢条斯理地讲说起这神奇水果的神奇之处。  
简而言之就是一个能让普通人立刻超凡脱俗的捷径，不必承受强开精孔的危险，也不必经历刻苦漫长的修炼，只要一口就能告别庸常人生，代价只是再也不能游泳而已。  
听起来是个好东西，但你并不需要，比起所谓“魔鬼的馈赠”，你更相信自己亲手得到的东西。  
“我有我自己的战斗方式，给我这种东西还不如给我钱。”  
这是一个非常实际的需求，毕竟你到现在还穿着别人的衣服。  
只要不触及底线，多弗朗明哥对家族成员总是放任自由，你如愿获得了一袋沉甸甸的金币，那颗武器果实则按原定计划给了Baby5。  
变得更加有用，就会被更多人需要，Baby5心满意足，你也觉得这样很好。  
既不会浪费一个价值连城的果实，也让一个无处容身的孩子终于获得可归之所。

分赃是凯旋归来后的第一件要事，第二件当然是放假。  
杀人放火的生意也不能天天开张，多弗朗明哥深谙劳逸结合的道理。  
洗了一个隔夜澡，你穿着Baby5的鞋和裙子走出房门，特地站在门口等了一会儿。  
走廊里空无一人，没有潜伏在暗处的毛茸茸的身影，也没有突然袭来的毫无杀伤力的拳脚。  
你张开「圆」，垃圾处理厂里所有人的位置和状态都向你呈现而出。  
只除了一个人。  
“柯拉松呢？”  
你走进大厅，向正在打牌的两个干部问道。  
一个是托雷波尔，你根本不想靠近他，另一个是毕卡，因为声音尖细而很少说话，在你眼里几乎没有存在感。  
“又去镇上买报纸了吧。话说啊，真要选男人的话我更推荐多弗哦，他才是强大又迷人的真男人嘛。”  
托雷波尔挤眉弄眼地说，毕卡在他对面点头附和。  
你充耳不闻。  
多弗朗明哥或许不错，但同质相斥，你对与你太像的人没有半点兴趣。  
离开大厅之后，你前往这座港镇真正的生活区。  
毗邻垃圾场并不影响城镇的繁华，街边商铺林立，街上人来人往。  
柯拉松就躲在一处避人耳目的暗巷里，正如托雷波尔所言买了一份报纸，此时卷成一卷插在他的裤兜里。  
在他手中的则是一只电话虫，你以一个暗杀者的轻盈和灵敏走到那条巷子的拐角处，他全无所察，专心致志地与电话那头留着两撇八字胡的人通话。  
还是没有一点声音。  
“恶魔果实“的存在让你看待这个世界有了不同的角度，柯拉松很可能不是哑巴，他异常的安静也并不只是性格使然。  
但他对家族成员的爱理不理倒是显而易见，就连他的亲哥哥都难以得到他的正眼。  
而你现在也成了他真心拒绝的人。  
这可不行，分明是他先招惹你的，那么在你主动放手之前，他就绝对不可以先放弃你。

留意着「圆」中柯拉松的一举一动，你先去为自己购置生活用品，等到他结束通话、走出巷子之后，你才出现在他面前。  
“真巧啊，柯拉松。”  
你抱着购物袋，假装这只是一场偶遇。  
柯拉松目不斜视，径直从你身边走过去，大衣边缘柔软的羽毛擦过你的脸颊，什么都没有留下。  
你愣了一下，转身跟上他。  
“柯拉松，昨天你为什么一个人跑去那里？有什么东西是不能让多弗朗明哥知道的吗？”  
你刻意说道，紧盯着他的背影。  
掩饰也好，辩解也罢，即便又要开始无趣的战斗，你不允许他继续对你视而不见。  
但柯拉松就是要让你失望，他自顾自大步向前走，仿佛你这个人和你说的话都根本不存在。  
你立刻改变策略，小跑两步，拉住他的衣摆：“喂，你是不是不喜欢我杀人？”  
如你所料，柯拉松果然脚下一缓。  
“这样啊，那我以后就不在你面前杀人了。”你轻松地说道。  
不过是些许小事。  
柯拉松彻底站住脚，油彩覆盖的面容变得十分复杂。  
他动了动嘴唇，最后从大衣里掏出笔和白纸本，犹豫地将笔尖落在纸面上：  
『离开家族，你不应该在这里。』


	7. Chapter 7

柯拉松的举动在你意料之外。  
并非是其行为本身，而是它发生的时机。  
那感觉就像一个有趣的谜题过早揭露答案，又像一场令人振奋的较量刚刚开局对手就主动投降。  
柯拉松不应该这么快就向你摊牌，至少不应该是在大庭广众之下。  
看清一个人的心未必需要剖开他的胸膛。  
油彩被浓烈的感情化开，墨镜也藏不住柯拉松眼里的动摇，你看到许多东西涌动而出。  
懊恼，忐忑，悲伤，挣扎。  
也许经历了激烈的思想斗争，也许将要承受难以预估的危险，即便如此他还是转过身，回到他本可以逃离的陷阱里。  
“没想到你真的是个笨蛋。”你忍不住发出叹息。  
实在是时运不济、造化弄人，才会让他遇见你，在此之前，但凡他能跟堂吉诃德那群恶党多打几个月交道，都不至于会对你心生恻隐。  
善良、天真而又愚蠢的男人。  
根本不知道自己为之担忧、想要解救的，究竟是个什么样的人。

柯拉松的面色平静下来。  
上扬的唇彩仿若自嘲，所有情绪都沉淀为一种坚定，他似乎找回自己的步调，再也不想被你牵着走。  
考虑到你们过于悬殊的体型差距，柯拉松屈起长腿蹲下身，伸手按在你头顶，五指张开比你整张脸还大，抓着你的脑袋就像抓着一颗皮球。  
你讨厌未经许可的肢体接触，何况头部是致命要害，换成别人胆敢这样对你，哪怕侥幸留下一条命，后半辈子也得用脚吃饭。  
但柯拉松是你看中的人，所以你决定宽宏大量。  
你难得安分的模样看在柯拉松眼里终于像个孩子，他揉乱你原本整齐的头发，而后举起白纸本，指关节用力在字脚敲了一下。  
‘给老子认真看！’  
几乎能听到他的心声。  
算起来这是他第一次主动靠近你，往日如雾如烟的距离感不复存在，他变得近在咫尺、清晰可见。  
他身上一直有一种独特的气息，不仅是烟草烧灼过的焦味，还有斯派达迈鲁兹少有的阳光、清风，和乘风远洋时无边无际的海平线。  
这些画面无端浮现在你脑海里，你再次长叹一气。  
不是因为柯拉松，而是为了你自己。

虽然不是什么羞于启齿的事。  
但你基本上是个文盲。  
流星街里聊胜于无的基础教育你从未参加过，养育你长大的人也只喜欢让你安安静静的像一尊人偶，不需要你能识文断字、吟咏风月。  
进入揍敌客家之后，多亏这一家子家教严明，你才学会通用语和零星揍敌客家祖传的文字。「注1」  
“我们是历史悠久、底蕴深厚的家族，就算是杀手，没文化也只能做三流！”  
揍敌客前族长杰诺老爷如是说。  
你觉得自己至少也能跻身二流。  
谁曾想只是死过一遭，当初辛苦学会的东西竟再无用武之地，这个陌生的世界通行陌生的文字，眼睛一闭一睁的功夫你就又变得目不识丁。  
但这无伤大雅，你现在既不是杀手也不是猎人，而是一个新晋海贼。  
海贼可以没文化。  
你放下购物袋，从柯拉松手中取走白纸本，退后几步翻看起来。  
柯拉松没有阻止你，脸上反倒浮出一丝欣慰。  
作为一个“哑巴”，他与别人交流的唯一途径毫无新意，白纸本最新一页笔墨未干，不知所云，却不难猜测其意，再往前翻则全是些言简意赅的短语，敷衍程度可见一斑。  
你撕下他写给你的那一页，另一只手上现出一个打火机。  
柯拉松莫名觉得这个打火机有点眼熟，他摸了摸自己的衣兜，继而不可置信地看向你。  
“没错，这就是你的打火机。”  
你点点头，咔嚓一声燃起火焰。  
火光映上你冰冷的脸庞，纸页在火舌舔舐下逐渐化为灰烬。  
柯拉松震惊万分，连忙扑向你。  
你矮下身，游鱼一般滑到他背后。  
“我知道自己在做什么，别把我和那群小鬼混为一谈。任何会留下痕迹的东西都能要你的命，这一点你应该比我更清楚。”  
尽管你语焉不详，柯拉松还是浑身一僵，他正要转过身，左脚就不幸绊在右脚上。  
你闭上嘴，侧开一步，看着他扑倒在脚边。  
这个结果倒是不出所料。

像你这样油盐不进的臭小鬼前所未见。  
柯拉松趴在地上一动不动，像一颗泄了气的毛球，难以言喻的挫败感让他暂时不想面对现实和你。  
你站在原地等了一会儿，他始终没有动静，你想了想，跑到隔壁街的杂货摊上，买来一包最贵的烟。  
撕开包装，敲出一根，再用柯拉松的打火机点上，你含住烟蒂深吸一口，弯腰在柯拉松脑袋上吐出一个饱满的烟圈。  
“这烟很不错，想尝一尝吗？”  
柯拉松闻到烟味，倏然直立而起，用你都险些没看清的速度拍掉你手里的烟，一脚踩灭，而后抢走烟盒和他的打火机，塞进衣服内侧你绝对偷不走的地方。  
“如果你揍我的时候也能这么果决就好了。”你评价道。  
柯拉松恶狠狠地瞪了你一眼，扶正墨镜，越过你大步向前走。  
一卷报纸被他遗落在身后，你捡起来，随手翻开一页。  
满目天书里终于有几个你认得的字，配在一副由残破铁网和残垣断壁组成的照片旁，占了不小的版面，可见是个大新闻。  
“白……战争……什么？”「注2」  
柯拉松的身影即将消失在街尾，你草草折起报纸放进购物袋里，一路小跑追上他。

堂吉诃德家的大厅里，托雷波尔和毕卡结束牌局，开始算钱。  
大厅正门被粗暴地推开，柯拉松和你先后走进来。  
“嗯呢？脸色很难看哦柯拉松。嘿嘿嘿嘿……难道是被小姑娘得手了吗？”  
托雷波尔猥琐的形容变得越发讨人嫌，柯拉松置若罔闻，穿过大厅走上楼，你跟在他身后，照常将托雷波尔抛诸脑后。  
回到自己的房间，柯拉松“砰”地甩上门，门板离你的鼻尖只有毫厘之差，接着是清晰可闻的上锁声。  
你摸了摸鼻子，后悔躲得太快，如果真能被撞到鼻血长流，柯拉松铁定不会对你置之不理。  
原以为共享同一个秘密就能拉近你们的距离，前车之鉴还横亘在你心里，你忘不掉心脏被生挖而出的感觉，因此绝不会再重蹈覆辙。  
但现在看来是你操之过急。  
奇怪的笑声在这时传进你耳中，多弗朗明哥迈着轻快的八字步从走廊另一头走来。  
看到你站在柯拉松门前吃闭门羹，他挑起眉、咧开嘴，像极了一场幸灾乐祸。  
“喂，多弗朗明哥，我要换到柯拉松隔壁。”你喊道。  
多弗朗明哥在你身边停下脚步，笑容突然变得十分危险。  
“对我不敬的事日后再说，但你别忘了，柯拉松可是我的弟弟。”  
“所以呢？”  
“所以当然不可以。”  
你漫不经心地点点头，目光落在隔壁房门上。  
柯拉松的邻居是个精通热武器的刺猬头，现在正与迪亚曼蒂一起留守远方海岛，想必不会对你擅自跟他调换房间的小事有什么异议。  
然而多弗朗明哥看穿了你的盘算。  
“别想着给我搞先斩后奏这一套，否则我就让柯拉松搬去我的房间，他肯定很乐意和他亲爱的哥哥住在一起。”  
你扭过头，古怪地看了他一眼。  
这家伙在说什么梦话。


	8. Chapter 8

多弗朗明哥或许弄不清与手足兄弟之间的远近亲疏，但他对北海地下世界的势局了如指掌。  
武器商的军火生意在北海一家独大，既是各方最亲密的合作伙伴，也是他们觊觎的对象，一旦得知他倒台，鬣狗与兀鹫立刻就会闻风而至。  
然而多弗朗明哥绝不可能把到手的蛋糕分给任何人，当天下午他接到密报，确定武器商赖以立身的制造工厂所在何处，当天晚餐你就坐在了努曼提亚·火烈鸟号的餐厅里。  
这一次堂吉诃德倾巢出动，除了迪亚曼蒂与古拉迪乌斯，所有够格与多弗朗明哥同席的家族成员齐聚一堂。  
你本与Baby5坐在最末，但在柯拉松入席之后，你突然站了起来。  
“你怎么啦？”Baby5捏住你的袖子悄声问道。  
你没有回答，目光落在长桌另一头。  
多弗朗明哥身居主位，迪亚曼蒂缺席，他的右手边目前是毕卡，左手边则是托雷波尔，难为他连吃饭时都要和这么个东西肩并肩。  
柯拉松照例与他隔着一层，是四大干部里离他最远的人，从各种意义而言。  
“我要换个位子。”  
你说道，拖着你的特制儿童椅挤到柯拉松和乔拉之间，古拉迪乌斯不在，这里正好有个空缺。  
所有人都看向你，包括柯拉松，尽管他只给了你一个侧目就转回头。  
“小姑娘，你的位子不在这里吧？”最先发表意见的是托雷波尔。  
你摆好椅子，端正坐下，摊开餐巾铺在腿上，请Baby5传递你的餐具。  
Baby5高兴地捧着你的餐具一路小跑送过来，你道了一声谢，才回道：“连婴儿都能坐在这里，我却只能坐末席，怎么，这个家族还讲究论资排辈吗？”  
婴儿德林杰被乔拉抱在怀里，嘬着奶瓶津津有味，既不会说话也不会走路，一直都是乔拉的人形挂件。  
你略过托雷波尔，与多弗朗明哥四目相对。  
从脸色来看多弗朗明哥是想说点什么的，但他最终只是宽容地笑起来。  
“无论如何，我认可你的能力，所以随你高兴吧。”

小小的插曲很快落幕，晚餐正式开席。  
海盗无所谓用餐礼仪，尽管多弗朗明哥很少会把公事带上餐桌，话题还是不可避免地向明天的战事转移。  
火烈鸟号已然满帆前行，预计将在黎明时分抵达武器工厂，多弗朗明哥把时间掐得很准，这又是个奇袭的好时候。  
“只要找到工厂就是小事一桩，最重要的守备力量全在那座岛上，老东西越活越没种，明明有本事制霸北海却只想做缩头乌龟，看来这北海注定是多弗你的天下呢。”  
托雷波尔为多弗朗明哥倒了一杯红酒，他几乎能与这个家族的主人平起平坐，虽是吹捧却也不带谄媚。  
多弗朗明哥与他碰了一杯。  
“再强大的人也难免会有弱点，如果是我亲爱的家人遭到威胁，我也只好放弃唾手可得的权势，那种东西随时都能夺回来，但你们的生命可只有一次呀。”  
话语间诚恳至极，他的“家人”们闻言感动万分，纷纷举杯敬少主与堂吉诃德。  
只有他真正的亲人无动于衷。  
柯拉松埋在饭碗里，吃相比他本人更像一个海盗，甚至还有米粒从碗口嘴边落下，大口咀嚼的模样像极了一只往颊囊里贮藏食物的仓鼠。  
吃成这样还能没有一点声音，你想他装得也太过头了。  
好在多弗朗明哥从不在意这些细枝末节，他放下酒杯，拿起餐叉在盘子里卷起面条，就像看到整个北海被他搅动、吞食入腹。  
“我们的‘老朋友’也都不是傻子，拿下工厂后中层以上必须全面换血，其他地方也要尽快派人接手，等他们反应过来也晚了。”  
说到这里他顿了一下，视线扫过桌前诸人，不是精锐就是心腹，人数却屈指可数。  
“老家伙的地盘比我们估算的更大，家里能用的人还是少了点。”他叹道。  
“谁说不是呢，这可都是柯拉松的功劳啊。”  
托雷波尔笑得阴阳怪气，翘起兰花指点了点柯拉松的脑袋。  
即便隔着一层兜帽，你还是想砍下那根肮脏的手指。

柯拉松任由托雷波尔在他头顶画圈，专心吃饭无暇他顾，状似不经意间抬了一下手肘，正好挡住你刺向托雷波尔的目光，也让他和多弗朗明哥看不见你冰冷的脸。  
你垂下眼，杀意转瞬即逝，无人察觉。  
“连我弟弟的一点小打小闹都承受不了，这种废物不配留在堂吉诃德。”  
多弗朗明哥斩钉截铁地说道，终止这个有碍家族团结的话题。  
柯拉松终于吃尽最后一粒米，放下空碗，擦了擦嘴，起身退席。  
“别生气嘛柯拉松，我向你道歉啦。”托雷波尔连忙说道。  
柯拉松背对着他摆摆手，径直离开餐厅。  
托雷波尔仿佛蒙受了什么不白之冤，委屈地瘪了瘪嘴。  
“我也吃饱了，各位慢用。”  
你再也看不下去，同样推开椅子，不等多弗朗明哥说话就走出去。  
柯拉松照例饭后一根烟，靠在船尾的船舷，原本待在那里的下级船员见“红心”驾到立刻给他让位。  
海风带来有别于平时的味道，你记起来这是白天买给他的那包烟。  
无端有些高兴，这种感觉前所未有。  
幸或不幸，能够吸引你的人总是与你截然相反，但柯拉松和那个男人不大一样，你暂时还没有找到这种差异的关键所在。  
他很容易看透，更深处却依然模糊不清。  
听到你不加掩饰的脚步声，柯拉松咬着烟面露无奈。  
你却没有再靠近他。  
“今天到此为止，明天你可要好好看着我，我只答应了在你面前不杀人。”  
柯拉松的脸色变坏了，开始摸索他的白纸本。  
“别白费功夫了，我不认字。就这样吧，晚安。”说完你干脆地转过身。  
背上一直有目光如影随形，直到你走下甲板、走进船舱。

是夜，夜色最浓的时候，多弗朗明哥接到一通紧急来电。  
你被吵醒了，这么多天以来第一次见到他如此失态。  
他还穿着睡衣，几乎捏爆话筒，咆哮声响彻整艘火烈鸟号——  
“该死的！海军为什么会知道那座岛！！”


	9. Chapter 9

火烈鸟号被迫转向，谁也没想到多弗朗明哥会是个立竿见影的乌鸦嘴。  
会议室里，迪亚曼蒂的联络已经挂断，电话虫恢复原状，爬到离多弗朗明哥最远的桌角才安心闭上眼。

事情说来其实非常简单。  
前两天刚到手的地盘意外暴露，比斯派达迈鲁兹被海军发现更让人恼怒，因为多弗朗明哥正打算择日给堂吉诃德搬个好家。  
来的若是普通海军倒还不足为惧，但这支凭空出现的舰队十分特别，主舰风帆上并非通用海军标志，而是一个偌大的“鹤”字，意味着其主人至少位列将级。  
这实在是海贼新秀不可承受之重。  
守夜的海贼一看到那面风帆立刻连滚带爬地上报，岛上所有人都以最快速度被驱赶到堡垒外侧的炮台上，在古拉迪乌斯的指挥下向海军开火。  
海军当即予以反击。  
不同于训练有素、武器精良的政/府军，岛上这群乌合之众里除了堂吉诃德的海盗，仅有数人原属于护卫队，能够熟练操作重武器，而其他平民出生的仆从杂役毫无经验，闭着眼睛、捂着耳朵乱打一气，纯粹是在浪费弹药。  
护卫队的残渣见到海军也是心思浮动，阳奉阴违，结果一轮狂轰滥炸之后海军近乎毫发无损，反倒是堂吉诃德成员所在的炮台被精准掀翻。  
古拉迪乌斯当场处决了这几根墙头草，但为时已晚，一小队水性极佳的“蛙人”趁乱摸到岛上，将通往岛内的唯一一条水道彻底开放。  
海军于是长驱直入，多弗朗明哥被自己用过的手段反将一军。

“我们前脚才走，海军后脚就上门，消息也太灵通了，看来有人里通外敌呢。”托雷波尔总结道。  
屋中落针可闻，没有人反驳这显而易见的事实。  
你站在一边，用眼角余光瞥向柯拉松。  
柯拉松从多弗朗明哥接到那通电话起就表现得非常镇定，他靠在舷窗边，和你一样是个既不与人疏离、也不与人亲近的位置，衣衫不整、头发凌乱，所有扣子都扣错了眼，别说羽毛大衣，就连鞋都没穿好，光着脚趿拉半边鞋跟。  
小丑般的妆容倒是稳固如常，那些色彩竟是刺进皮肤里的。  
一定很疼吧，你想道。  
随即诧异起这样奇怪的想法从何而来。  
作为一个众所周知的“哑巴”，柯拉松从不需要发表任何意见，托雷波尔说完之后他点上香烟，这一次没有烧着任何一片布料。  
袅袅白烟瞬间淹没他的脸，他在烟雾消散前扫了你一眼。  
目光短暂相交，而后各自分开。  
“当时没有彻查全岛，很可能会有人乘机私藏电话虫，或是躲在什么地方，向海军通风报信。”  
下一个说话的人名叫赛尼奥尔，是家族里除多弗朗明哥以外最讲究着装和礼仪的人。  
“怪我太过仁慈，竟然还给他们留下活口。”  
多弗朗明哥怒极反笑，杀气腾腾。

如今也难以保证武器工厂没有同样落进海军手里，多弗朗明哥决定放弃工厂，优先救出迪亚曼蒂和古拉迪乌斯。  
“巴法罗，你跟我一起走。”  
“啊？好、好的……是！”  
一直以来只有块头起眼的大男孩吓了一跳，语无伦次地应声。  
你才知道就连巴法罗也是能力者，他庞大的身躯即使没有翅膀也能在空中飞翔。  
恶魔果实确实比念能力少了很多限制。  
接着多弗朗明哥转向你。  
你看了看自己现在矮小瘦弱的身体——便于携带，又蕴含难以想象的杀伤力。  
“我以为你对我的定位是杀手。”你说道。  
何谓杀手？  
融于黑暗的魅影，不会反光的刀锋，见血夺命时才会出鞘的凶刃。  
只有最愚蠢的首领才会把一个暗杀者暴露到人前。  
多弗朗明哥显然也明白这个道理，没有坚持。  
你发现柯拉松在他转开头后换了一个姿势，不动声色地松了一口气。

将火烈鸟号交由托雷波尔暂代指挥，多弗朗明哥和巴法罗先行一步，两人以各自的方式腾空而起，很快就变成晦暗天际两个不起眼的墨点。  
余下成员各归各位，火烈鸟号全速前行。  
天色将明未明时，硝烟未散的岛屿与白帆飘扬的军舰一同出现在瞭望手的视野里。  
双方交火已经结束，岛屿正面遭受近距离炮击千疮百孔，海军陆续登岛，数艘军舰堵住航道。  
挂有“鹤”字风帆的主舰则停在礁石带外，甲板上正在发生一场搏杀。  
称不上势均力敌，多弗朗明哥明显落在下风。  
“少、少主！是少主！还有巴法罗大人！他被抓了！”瞭望手吓得变了音。  
甲板上的塞尼奥尔立刻掏出高倍望远镜，望远镜在众人之间传了一圈，最后传到你手里。  
托雷波尔大声下令让炮手就位。  
你跳上船舷，举起望远镜。  
不得不承认，即使是在全盛时期你也打不过那个头发花白的女性将领，多弗朗明哥就是带上你也是给人白白送菜，而现在他也快成了这道菜。  
可想而知，他原本打算偷偷上岛带走迪亚曼蒂和古拉迪乌斯，事到临头终究不想对这座岛死心，才会妄图凭一己之力击杀敌将、夺取主舰。  
结果踢到铁板上。

“你哥有点疯。”  
你用只有两个人才能听到的声音对柯拉松评说。  
柯拉松站在你身边，和你看着同一个方向，面沉似水，理所当然没有回答。  
托雷波尔又在后面大喊让战斗人员做好接舷战准备，柯拉松抽出手枪，拆开弹匣检查了一下。  
“你是想救他，还是想杀他？”你问道。  
流星街人亲缘淡薄，虽然揍敌客家让你见识到形态不大正常的亲情，但你依然不觉得手足相残有什么问题。  
柯拉松看着他的枪，似乎心无旁骛，眼神却有些茫然。  
你踮起脚尖，轻轻勾住他的脖子，手指卷起大衣上柔软的羽毛。  
比羽毛更加轻柔的细语落在他耳边，像是毒蛇吐信嘶嘶作响。  
“如果你想救他，我可以帮你，如果你是想杀了他，我一样会帮你。”  
无论是让你不再杀人，还是借用你的力量，你对心仪之人总是极尽宽容和慷慨，但凡他想要的你都会满足他。  
只要他能支付相应的代价。  
一阵战栗爬上背脊，柯拉松猛然回神，仿佛重新认识了你。  
你歪头笑了一下，自以为足够真诚和友善。  
但柯拉松突然又变得凶恶起来，拎起你的后脖领把你扔到甲板上。  
其他人正在为了解救少主而忙乱，托雷波尔气急败坏地叫你们不要在紧要关头添乱。  
柯拉松收起枪，和以前每一次一样大步从你所在之处离开。  
你看着他的背影，总是背影，不明白他为什么直到此时还能坚持将你视作一个孩子，而不愿去接受你的真实，明明对Baby5和巴法罗都没有如此执着。  
真是让人头疼。

顺风顺水，海军主舰进入火烈鸟号的射程之内。  
多弗朗明哥在战斗中瞥见熟悉的船影，硬接下鹤中将一击，反手甩出数道透明细线。  
战局之外，看管巴法罗的海军突然动了，他们解开捆住巴法罗的海楼石链条扔到远处，接着一边惨叫一边举枪互射，溅着血倒下。  
其他海军被这突如其来的变故惊呆了，一时反应不及，就连鹤中将的动作都慢了半拍。  
多弗朗明哥趁机脱身，踢开挡路的海军，跃到巴法罗身边，低声说了几句话。  
巴法罗用力点头，直冲上天，拼尽全力飞向岛屿。  
有海军终于记起来向他开枪，下一秒就被细线贯穿。  
“不要靠近他！”  
鹤中将喝道，终于感到这个年轻的海贼有点棘手。  
另一边，火烈鸟号已经做好炮击准备，只等托雷波尔一声令下。  
“等一下！”  
Baby5捧着电话虫冲出会议室。  
“巴法罗的电话！”  
巴法罗气喘如牛，在话筒那头喊道：“少主让你们去上次那个地方！不要和海军打！”  
“那少主怎么办？！”  
“少主说他自有办法，你们快按他说的做！”  
火烈鸟号立即调转船头，在远方的海军看来就像放弃船长落荒而逃。  
鹤中将传令让附近的军舰追击，而后近乎慈祥地说道：“只剩你一个人了，多弗朗明哥。”  
天色悄无声息地转明，一片云被海风吹到他们上空。  
多弗朗明哥抽出手帕擦了擦脸上的血污，回以一声冷笑。

岛屿背面，连绵不绝的礁石隐藏于海面之下，舵手不敢大意，火烈鸟号停在比上一次造访这里时离岛更远的地方。  
几分钟后，巴法罗出现在天上，背上坐着迪亚曼蒂，沉重的负担让他摇摇欲坠。  
还没长大的男孩承重量有限，古拉迪乌斯只好先留在悬崖边，倒是几个非能力者的下级成员吊下绳索滑到海里，飞快地游向火烈鸟号。  
一船精锐只能眼睁睁看着他们自救，全是不能接触海水的能力者，偏偏做了海盗。  
你站在无人留意的阴影里，心想这可真是一出黑色幽默。  
巴法罗载着迪亚曼蒂轰然坠落，其余人催促他赶紧回去接古拉迪乌斯，他趴在甲板上吐出舌头，累得话连都说不出口，只有Baby5心疼地给他擦了擦汗。  
“少主！”  
“少主回来了！”  
有人喊道。  
多弗朗明哥不知何时落在悬崖上，抓住古拉迪乌斯，细线勾住从他们头顶飘过的云彩，不消片刻就回到船上。  
追击的海军在此时转过山壁，带着森然炮口逼近而来。  
“开炮！”  
多弗朗明哥抢先发令。  
火烈鸟号蓄势待发的炮弹终于出膛，在海军途经的山岩上轰然炸响，巨石接二连三向军舰砸落。  
海军连忙转舵。  
当他们终于避开落石范围时，火烈鸟号已经不见踪影。


	10. Chapter 10

无名岛一役让武器商倒台的消息终于不胫而走，各家势力闻风而动，武器商耗费半生织就的关系网转瞬之间分崩离析，整个北海彻底乱了起来。  
而在这乱局之中，海军却抽身而出，夺得无名岛与武器工厂后再未出过手，冷眼旁观地下世界狗咬狗。  
这次失利多少影响到未来的计划，但它对堂吉诃德而言依然只是前行路上硌脚的小石子，世事永远不会尽如人意，多弗朗明哥很快重振旗鼓，带领家族投入眼前的争权夺势中。  
大海贼时代自有其时代特色，无论海贼还是黑手党火并起来总是大动干戈，由于家族人员短缺的问题一直没能妥善解决，多弗朗明哥奉行“物尽其用”之理，不再满足于将你这把凶刃藏在暗处偶尔一用，你开始越来越多地被安排在正面战场上。  
这当然是在无理增加你的工作量，但你没有拒绝，因为多弗朗明哥允许你自由挑选同伴，而你的选择每一次都毫无新意。

作为一个恶名昭著的海贼团，堂吉诃德其实很少伤害平民，倒不是多弗朗明哥良心未泯，而是黑吃黑能带来更大利益。  
你本以为这种全是罪有余辜之人的战场对柯拉松而言应是万无一失，他并非如你所想的那样良善到天真，对待敌人也不会因为心慈就手软。  
但你没想到问题却不是出现在杀人与否这点小事上。  
又一次出战时，你一如既往与柯拉松同行，男人视线所及之处就是你该履行诺言的地方，不杀而使人丧失战力的办法不胜枚举，不过多费一些功夫。  
就在你击落一个敌人的武器、即将折断他的手脚时，背后响起微乎其微的破空之音。  
于海贼而言少见的狙击手隐身于暗处，训练有素，弹无虚发，手中枪械正是武器商生前制造的最新款。  
黑恶势力不讲道德，你如今的外表又极具欺骗性，总让自作聪明的敌人优先选择你，而非人高马大又看似凶悍的柯拉松。  
你的「圆」早已为你预判出弹道轨迹，因此你没有闪避，只是从覆盖全身的「坚」里分流出一部分「气」，强化后背保护着弹点。  
但在骨头折断的脆响与敌人凄厉的惨叫中，你听到另一种令你不快的声音。  
穿透肉、击碎骨，血花绽放而出，幻觉般的闷哼转瞬即逝，而后是震耳欲聋的枪声。  
你从未觉得枪声是如此刺耳。  
柯拉松的站位让他比你更早注意到那个狙击手，他无法出声示警，只能以身挡下这颗根本不会对你造成任何伤害的子弹。  
他的行动显然未经大脑，但他油彩覆盖的面容上却不见一丝悔意，镇定地举起枪，将残余敌人逐一击倒。  
而后周遭安静下来，唯有血与硝烟的味道经久不散。  
柯拉松站在你面前，背影犹如巨树参天，红色细流自手背蜿蜒而下，滴滴落在碎裂的地砖上。  
你睁大眼睛，静止了呼吸。  
一截针头在指缝间若隐若现，寒光幽幽。

最终你什么也没做。  
柯拉松不知道自己刚刚逃过一劫，战斗结束后他回头看了你一眼，确认你安然无恙便收起枪，甩掉手上的血珠，扣上袖扣，用大衣藏起伤口与血腥气。  
你们在不变的沉默中返回火烈鸟号。  
被子弹击穿的万幸不是惯用手，没有人注意到柯拉松受了伤，就连多弗朗明哥也没能从他面具般的脸孔上发现任何异常。  
那个狙击手最终死在你手里，理所当然，杀他的时候你选了个好地方，柯拉松什么也没能看见，自然也不会知道他死得稍微有点痛苦，相较于被柯拉松干脆利索一击毙命的人而言。  
你们负责的战场第一次让敌方无人生还，多弗朗明哥高兴极了。  
“你们两个都是我行我素的家伙，原本还担心你们合不来，现在看来你们配合得越来越好了。”  
柯拉松一言不发地点上烟，总是如此旁若无人。  
你却一反常态，没有再像影子一样跟在他身边，而是冷淡地对多弗朗明哥应了一声，转身走进下船舱。  
多弗朗明哥挑起眉，在身后略带惊奇地向柯拉松问道：“怎么回事，你们吵架了？”  
柯拉松咬着烟耸了耸肩。

之后三个月里，奇怪的事情依然在发生。  
多弗朗明哥分配任务时你不再要求与柯拉松同组，而是成了Baby5的“babysitter”。  
Baby5已经足以走上战场，她的武器果实顾名思义，能够化血肉之躯为各种武器，以Baby5对能力的掌握目前还只限于冷兵器，勉强与你算是同一类型。  
这导致巴法罗经常被迫超重飞行。  
而在战斗以外的时间，除了担当Baby5的陪练，你更多地身在多弗朗明哥的藏书室，自学这个世界的通用语，当其他人反应过来时，你已经很久没有和柯拉松说过话。  
他们不禁心生怀疑，当初那个一见面就对柯拉松发表独占宣言的你，可能只是他们的一场群体幻觉。  
多弗朗明哥对此欣慰又担忧，年纪轻轻就表现得像一个操心家庭矛盾的老父亲。  
一次训练后，Baby5看了看在沙发上看报纸的柯拉松，又看到你打算洗个澡继续去读书，终于忍不住发出和多弗朗明哥同样的疑问。  
“你和柯拉先生吵架了吗？”  
“没有，他又不会说话。”  
不会说话的人当然无法“吵架”，但Baby5还是觉得哪里不对劲，可爱的小脸不自觉皱成一团。  
你只好解释道：“我是单打独斗的类型，跟人合作会让我觉得束手束脚。”  
Baby5艰难地想了一会儿，突然变得难过起来：“就是说你不再需要柯拉先生了吗？”  
“需要？”  
你一时愣住了，许久之后才回道：“不，实际上是我答应过他某件事，但因为某些原因无法再实现，所以没有必要继续下去。”  
虽然沉迷于家族亲情的设定，但多弗朗明哥从不盲信，你在家族的定位终究是一个杀人者，不再杀人不仅会让你的价值和用心遭到质疑，还会让人顺藤摸瓜抓到柯拉松的马脚，再完美的伪装也难免留下痕迹，无名岛被海军发现的古怪至今都时常被人提起。  
何况柯拉松做事总是出人意料，没有你的战场对他来说可能更加安全，无论这危险来自于敌方，还是你本人。  
Baby5似懂非懂，你请她帮你泡一杯牛奶。  
只要被人请求甚至可以献出生命的女孩立刻忘了先前的话题，蹦蹦跳跳地跑向厨房。

上楼前你在楼梯口停了片刻，而后收回踏上台阶的脚，转身走进大厅。  
众目睽睽之下你爬上柯拉松所在的沙发，钻进羽毛大衣，张开双臂从侧面拥抱他。  
柯拉松和他的报纸全都纹丝不动，看起来已经认了命。  
男人健硕的身体干燥而温暖，烟草味日久沉淀，是他抽惯的牌子，但你记得他也很喜欢你买给他的那一种。  
他的衣领没有扣齐，光滑的脖颈近在咫尺，血流脉动的声音生机勃发，你不止一次想把针扎进这根血管里。  
夺取他，或是杀死他，他都将会属于你。  
然而每一次你都没有付诸实际。  
你在他胸前长叹一气，仰首贴上他颈侧脆弱的肌肤，轻轻咬了一口。  
这种程度的肢体接触已经相当越界，柯拉松对未成年人除了暴力倾向外没有更多奇怪癖好，也没想到你都三个月没有纠缠他了竟然还能得寸进尺，顿时吓得扔掉报纸跳起来。  
随即不孚众望地脚下一滑。  
你不着痕迹地抓住他的手臂，谁都看不见的「气」像流水一样裹住那处尚未痊愈的伤口。  
柯拉松倒下后你顺势跨坐在他胸腹之间，旁观之人纷纷露出“你们终于正常了”的神情，而后让你们注意这里是公共区域。  
你充耳不闻，俯身捧住柯拉松气急败坏的脸，细数自己相较于平时略有波动的心跳声。  
——想要的东西抢过来就是。  
某个强盗里的标杆又在记忆里对你说教。  
你笑起来，Baby5的无心之言就像清风吹散迷雾。  
豁然开朗。


	11. Chapter 11

转眼之间，你来到这个世界已经半年有余。  
如果半年前有人对你说你将死于情杀并穿越异世界，你一定会对此嗤之以鼻，但如今你已经完全适应新世界和新生活，至少它让你重获自由。  
一个平平无奇的休息日，早上七点整，你在床上睁开眼。  
例行修习结束，你收回覆盖整栋楼的「气」，像平时一样洗过澡，换上外出用的衣服。  
两班倒的守卫们在楼下交接，夜班成员的声音隔窗传来，困倦不已，哈欠连天，却仍是紧锣密鼓地为自己安排了一个由酒馆、赌场和红灯区组成的充实假日。  
财富、美酒、温柔乡，海盗们永恒不变的追求与港湾。  
你掀起窗帘向外看。  
铅色的天空灰灰蒙蒙，夜班组勾肩搭背地走远，处理垃圾的机器日夜轰鸣未曾停歇，各色废品遍布海岸层层叠叠。  
一切都像极了流星街的荒芜旧景。  
堂吉诃德的搬迁计划半途夭折，谁也不知道还要在这种地方再住多久。  
放下窗帘，你打开房门走出去。  
快到楼梯口时，你碰上Baby5和巴法罗，精力旺盛的孩子横冲直撞，发出并不悦耳的嬉笑声，巴法罗日渐肥硕的身躯差点把你挤到墙上。  
离他们稍远一些的地方，名为艺术家、实为保育员的乔拉扭着腰走过来，一如既往穿着紧身套裙和艳色披风，如果怀里没有绑着一个混血魔兽小婴儿，应当也称得上风姿绰约。  
你们的关系不咸不淡，简单地点头问候，你继续向前走。  
乔拉加快脚步走到你身边。  
你抬起头，看到德林杰对你打了一个奶嗝。  
“什么事？”  
乔拉扬起眉笔勾勒的细眉，挑剔的神色里充满控诉。  
“都是天生丽质的小姑娘，Baby5立志做女仆就算了，你为什么也成天穿得这么土里土气的？白白浪费人家一番心意。”  
“哦，那真是抱歉了。”你冷漠地回道。  
极其偶尔的，乔拉会让你想起基裘，在神经质和对“美”有特殊偏执上，这两人跨越世界的相似，而且她们都喜欢把自己的审美强加给别人，不同之处在于基裘永远不会这样对待你。  
乔拉曾经送给你一套洋装裙，繁琐复杂、华而不实，若是穿在橱窗里的娃娃身上，能引来八成以上路过的小鬼驻足围观，同时让他们的父母在天价标签面前望而却步。  
你只试穿过一次，因为柯拉松在乔拉展示那条裙子时多看了两眼，你为这两眼付出了长达两小时的不适。  
时光并不会洗净一切，时隔多年你依然排斥这种装扮，乔拉一腔爱心付诸流水，三不五时就要抱怨一番。  
但这和你又有什么关系？

说话间你们走下楼，抬眼就看到每餐必在饭桌相见的几张熟面孔。  
多弗朗明哥照常在卧室闭门不出，闲暇时间他更喜欢独处，大厅里只有四大干部和另外几个元老。  
柯拉松坐在为他量身定做的巨大沙发里，堂吉诃德前两天刚刚做完一桩“大买卖”，正该是他去镇上“买报纸”的时候，但他却没有一点打算外出的迹象，正在聚精会神地看一本漫画，其原作在报纸上连载至今，广受北海青少年欢迎。  
二十多岁的年纪也确实是个孩子。  
这样想着，你走进大厅。  
乔拉还在身边絮叨，德林杰咿咿呀呀地学语。  
“不管怎么说你也该换身新衣服了，你看看你的袖子都短了一截，这种衣服穿出去像话吗？别人会以为堂吉诃德穷得连给孩子买衣服的钱都没有。”  
乔拉越说越激动，仿佛已经预见到多弗朗明哥为此颜面扫地。  
客厅诸人闻言转过目光。  
柯拉松从漫画里抬起头，看向你露出衣袖的纤细手腕，青色血管浮现在比纸还要苍白的肌肤上，如同某种病态的艺术品，美丽而易碎。  
他皱了一下眉，藏在过长的额发下难以被人发觉。  
“你说得对。”你突然回道。  
乔拉噎了一下，戛然而止的话语卡在喉头发出怪响。  
和其他人一样，乔拉其实已经习惯你的目中无人，除了柯拉松和Baby5，你对包括多弗朗明哥在内的所有人一视同仁，因此得到你的回应反而让乔拉没法再说下去。  
你越过她走到柯拉松面前，拿走那本漫画，从他的大衣上摘下一片羽毛夹在中间当作书签，而后放在一边。  
“我的衣服确实都太小了，所以陪我去买衣服吧，柯拉松。”你想了想，加上一句，“我请你喝酒。”  
柯拉松还没回答，旁边就传来怪笑和揶揄。  
迪亚曼蒂与化作一滩粘液的托雷波尔孟不离焦，伸出细长的手指对你指指点点：“快答应她，柯拉松，点最好的，别给她省钱！其他海盗都是左手进右手出，就这死丫头只进不出！”  
托雷波尔笑得两条鼻涕左右打摆。  
作为多弗朗明哥的副手，迪亚曼蒂还兼理家族财政，对每个人兜里有多少钱财一清二楚。  
但他不知道，实际上连Baby5的钱包都已经交给你保管，否则不出三天就会被这群没脸没皮的家伙以各种名义掏个精光。  
柯拉松没有理会这些无聊的噪声，也没有再拿起漫画，他交叠双腿向后一靠，隔着墨镜打量你。  
堂吉诃德的伙食水准远超流星街，这导致原本的发育期还没到来你就开始长身体，纵向拉长之后显得更加弱不禁风，不止是衣袖，连裤脚也变短了，细细的脚踝映在墨镜表面，你自己都觉得它们看起来好像一折就会断。  
柯拉松几不可查地叹了一口气，从沙发上站起身。  
几个男人立刻互相下注，打赌柯拉松还有多久会被你拿下。  
“对了柯拉松，顺便去把这个月的账收一下！”  
迪亚曼蒂抽空在你们身后喊道。  
柯拉松用关上的大门回应他。

垃圾处理厂所在的小岛与城镇仅有长桥相连，过桥之后还能看到堂吉诃德的海盗旗在屋顶迎风飘扬。  
海风难得能够吹散阴霾，云层分开后，姗姗来迟的朝阳在黑色旗帜上反射出微光。  
斯派达迈鲁兹没有海军驻扎，完全是堂吉诃德的地盘，本地居民早已习惯被海盗支配，除了每个月要上交“保护费”外，双方基本相安无事，甚至有许多海盗就是本地出身，慕名加入堂吉诃德。  
收账这种工作若是交给下级成员无异于给他们赚外快的机会，所以通常由干部负责。柯拉松不是第一次来镇上收账，“红心”干部大名鼎鼎、无人不识，他身披鸦羽的形象刚刚出现在街头，就有人主动捧着钱袋奉上前来。  
“你去做自己的事吧，我先去买衣服了，下午记得来酒馆找我。”  
见柯拉松开始工作，你打算离开。  
当然你也可以像以前一样纠缠在他身边，将他的一举一动都置于掌控之中，但这个徒有凶狠外表的男人吃软不吃硬，逼得太紧只会适得其反。  
你所爱的人必定会与你的意愿背道而驰，一旦改变他们，他们又将失去被你所爱的一切特质，如果有什么事值得柯拉松甘受生命危险、不顾手足之亲，那么你要做的不是迫使他放弃这件事，而是避免危险过早地降临于他。  
所以这一次你为他提供了一个足以取信于人的好借口。  
柯拉松一时没有回答，扮演着一个哑巴他也无法回答。  
你转过身，刚刚走出两步，柯拉松突然从背后抓住你的衣领，拎着你走进一家餐馆。  
餐馆老板毕恭毕敬地献上一个塞满纸钞的信封，柯拉松从中间抽出几张还给他，在柜台的菜单上点了点，最后拿走老板看到一半的报纸，推着你找到一个靠窗的空位。  
做完这一切，他又转身走出餐馆。  
你安分地坐在餐桌前，看着阳光透过窗玻璃在桌角游移。  
五分钟后，一份足以提供成长期少女所需营养的早餐摆上桌，色香俱全，热气腾腾。  
柯拉松在同一时间回来，扔给你一个贴着标签的药瓶。  
你用刚刚学会的半生不熟的通用语，辨认出这居然是一瓶复合维生素。  
生长期的生长痛，没有谁会比一个接近三米的人更清楚。  
你真心实意地感到惊讶：“我以为你巴不得我离你远一点。”  
柯拉松坐在你对面，抖开报纸，一言不发地投入白纸黑字中。  
这是你迄今为止吃得最为舒适的一顿早饭，牛奶的醇厚、煎蛋的嫩滑、培根的焦香第一次如此鲜明地反应在味蕾上，使得进食不再只是为了维持生存而必须的行为。  
你突然觉得人类这种向死而生的生命并非毫无意义可言。  
餍足地离开餐馆，你听到旁边的小巷里传来些许动静，像是野猫在翻垃圾桶。  
餐馆的垃圾桶总是不缺好东西。  
你们本该视而不见地走过，但在看清那个趴在垃圾桶上的身影属于一个男孩而非一只野猫时，柯拉松的脚步停滞了一下。  
男孩极为敏感，扭头瞪视你们，一身斑驳，戴着一顶脏兮兮的斑点帽，脸颊和四肢暴露在外的部分也布满白斑。  
他狠厉的神情并非出自长期的生存斗争，而像是与这整个世界都有血海深仇。  
你看了他一眼，拉住柯拉松的手，慢步离开这个巷口，淡漠得如同只是看到一块石头一根草。  
而非一个惨遭屠灭的国家最后一个遗民。


	12. Chapter 12

白色城镇，弗雷凡斯。  
你曾在多弗朗明哥的书架上看到过这个国家的故事，是一本连封面都充满梦幻色彩的童话书。  
当时堂吉诃德正好得到一批优质铅弹，垄断巨头倒台后北海的军火市场反而繁荣起来，黑市上流入不少物美价廉的好东西，这批铅弹究其源头正是弗雷凡斯周边国家。  
多弗朗明哥因此心情大好，一时兴起便当做睡前故事讲给你听。  
却与童话截然相反。  
弗雷凡斯曾以盛产铂铅闻名于世，通过铂铅产业获得数不尽的财富与美誉，但这种蕴含毒性的金属同样也为弗雷凡斯招来灭顶之灾。  
几年前，一种前所未见的疾病突然之间蔓延全国，无人可治、无药可医，因为所有患者几乎在同一时间发病，它被定性为恶性传染病，最终导致弗雷凡斯举国覆灭。  
其中不为人知的秘辛和罪行随即被世界政府埋葬，连同枉死者传不出去的残音。  
比起恶疾，国民们实际上更多的死于战乱与周边诸国的联手剿杀，弗雷凡斯灭国之后，这些国家以“受害者”自居，理所当然地将其遗产瓜分吞食。  
如果没有被赶尽杀绝，历经一千五百年的封锁与遗弃后，弗雷凡斯或许会成为另一个流星街，但它现在就像流星街一样，已经从地图上失去踪影，再过几年就连传说都不会留下只字片言。  
令人意外的是，在这样地狱般的绝境里，一个孩子逃出生天，尚且没有被世界发觉。  
谁也不知道他究竟是如何拖着病体，跨越封死的国境线，远渡重洋来到斯派达迈鲁兹。  
他无家可归、孤苦无依，因为身患恶名远扬的绝症而没有一处容身之地。  
既断绝了过去，又看不见未来，他最终会去往什么地方，你可以预见。

伴随着垃圾桶翻倒与略显踉跄的脚步声，男孩从小巷另一头跑出这个街区，很快就消失在你的「圆」里。  
柯拉松目不斜视，一路向前，看似已经将那孩子抛诸脑后，被你抓在手中的手掌却悄然收紧了。  
而他丝毫没有意识到这件事。  
直到他摸出烟盒，打算用尼古丁舒缓一下心情时，才发现你们的手还牵在一起。  
他低下头，目光在你手上短暂地停留。  
这只手不复孩童的稚嫩，开始变得纤细、修长，石雕一般白皙和冰凉，指节上有一层练字时被笔杆磨出来的薄茧，除此以外完全看不出来它能够轻松撕开人体、挖出脏器。  
不杀人的承诺早就落空了，柯拉松一直都知道你在他看不见的地方又沾染了多少血腥。  
你以为他会像以前一样立刻甩开你，但他只是看过一眼就继续向前走，甚至为了配合你的步距而放慢脚步。  
这一次却是你主动松开手。  
柯拉松正感到奇怪，接着就发现原因所在。  
街对面有一个男孩正以一种见了鬼的表情瞪视你们，柯拉松对他毫无印象，你却依稀记起他也是被柯拉松暴力劝退的孩子之一，在你刚刚来到这个世界时曾好言劝你别去堂吉诃德找死。  
哪想到不过半年时间，就看到你和他眼中的凶神恶煞手牵手走在大街上。  
你对他点点头，算是谢过他当时的好意。  
男孩如梦方醒，抹了一把脸，缓缓对你竖起一根钦佩的大拇指。  
“……”  
你想这种性格还是继续做良民吧。  
柯拉松终于能够点上烟，深吸一口，呼出白雾，而后转向男孩。  
隔着烟雾与墨镜，他的表情其实无法看清，但男孩依然在瞬间回忆起被他不由分说一顿暴揍的惨痛经历，打了一个寒噤，转头一溜烟跑远了，速度之快若是让多弗朗明哥看见，兴许会破例邀请他成为家族成员。  
男孩一头钻进街边一家杂货铺里，透过窗户还能看到店主摸了摸他圆滚滚的脑袋。  
你对柯拉松道了一声恭喜。  
“苦心总算没白费，他看起来过得不错，已经完全对堂吉诃德没有想法了。”  
柯拉松闻言瞪了你一眼，特地推高墨镜让你看清他的白眼，似乎在抱怨为什么你就不能如此省心。  
你耸了耸肩。

广场上钟声敲过九下，斯派达迈鲁兹彻底苏醒，营业时间较迟的店铺也相继打开大门，中心街区热闹起来。  
给你买维生素时柯拉松已经做完该做的事，多弗朗明哥还在考虑下一步计划，现在正是家族假日期间，就算回去据点也是无所事事，何况柯拉松一点都不想和他的同僚们共处一室，因此他决定陪你去买衣服，一边收账一边领着你走向成衣店。  
少见的组合让旁人频频侧目。  
你走在柯拉松侧后方，双手插在裤兜里，离他不远不近。  
作为一个以“厌恶小孩”出名的人，柯拉松可以被迫对你妥协和忍让，但绝不能主动表露出一丝善意，否则他将不再有理由继续驱逐其他想要加入堂吉诃德的孩子。  
柯拉松此时已经恢复正常，出于某种勉强可以称之为默契的东西，他领会到你的意思，回到你们惯常的距离上。  
你们一前一后走进成衣店，店主捏住装有贝利的信封，没能弄清楚究竟应该服务谁。  
柯拉松从他手中抽走信封塞进大衣内侧，旁若无人地在待客用的沙发上坐下，继续看报纸。  
店主恍然大悟，向你迎来。  
你摆摆手，迅速挑好衣服，从内衬到外搭全是便于战斗和隐匿的暗色衣裤，看得柯拉松直皱眉头。  
他合上报纸，拿出他的白纸本。  
那件已经装满贝利的羽毛大衣就像一个无底宝箱，他又不知从哪里抽出一支笔。  
你走过去，按住他即将落笔的手：“有话直接说吧，我看得懂唇语。”  
任何有迹可循的东西对他来说都不安全，你早该想到这个办法。  
柯拉松看了你一会儿，双唇轻微张合，藏在夸张的唇彩之下需要仔细辨认。  
他说得十分缓慢，让你看清他在问道：‘除了战斗和暗杀，你就没有一点自己的生活吗？’  
你愣了一下，一时之间无言以对。

如果说生活是一种常态化的，能够让人感到平静、安稳和满足的东西，那么你确实从未拥有过。  
一直以来，你只是活着。  
和大部分土生土长的流星街人没有任何区别。  
你站在原地，仿佛陷入一个难解的迷题。  
柯拉松面色微动，缓缓抬起手，在即将碰到你的头顶时又放下，撑着膝盖站起身。  
你听到一声幻觉般的轻叹。  
自从认识了你，他就变得经常叹气。  
柯拉松走到衣架前，略加思考，挑出一套色调温暖、样式简洁的休闲装，款式适应多种场合，尺寸也十分具有包容性，就算你再长高一截也能穿得下。  
你没有计较他的自作主张，只要不是可爱风的洋装裙，无论穿什么衣服你都不会放在心上。  
但你依然觉得这没有意义。  
‘日月变换、刮风下雨、潮起潮落，对它们自身而言同样没有任何意义，那么人活着又需要有什么理由和意义？只是一件衣服而已，你想穿的时候再穿吧。’  
柯拉松让店主将那套休闲装和你选好的衣服一起包装，你发现他结账时用的又是本该上交的钱。  
回去之后迪亚曼蒂一定会找他麻烦。  
“请慢走，欢迎下次光临。”  
店主恭送你们走出店门。  
你将那些暂时无法回答的问题抛下，看了看天色，向柯拉松问道：“接下来去酒馆吗？我可以请你最好的。”  
柯拉松没想到你真的打算请他喝酒，看起来还打算跟他一起喝，立刻举起双臂交叉在胸前。  
‘未成年想都别想！’

回到据点时尚且没到正午，大部分海盗还在各种声色场所醉生梦死，不息的海风与机器轰鸣反衬得四下空旷而冷清。  
但空气中隐约有异常的气息浮动。  
柯拉松也注意到这点不同寻常，右手探入大衣内侧，握住枪柄。  
这时候断断续续的声音随风传来，你张开「圆」，发现上午当班的巡逻队员正在暗处争执。  
早些时候有人闯入据点，虽然最终被制服，交由多弗朗明哥处置，但身为守卫居然让入侵者成功见到少主本就是严重的失职，何况这个危险分子还只是个乳臭未干的小鬼头。  
白班组的负责人是个年资丰富的老海盗，滔滔不绝地怒骂另外几个年轻海盗是酒囊饭袋，连个孩子都解决不了。  
年轻海盗明知理亏，仍是争辩道：“你没看到那小鬼浑身都是炸弹吗？摆明了就是谁想拦他谁就给他陪葬！”  
“那你以为放过他少主就会放过你吗！”老海盗恨铁不成钢。  
你和柯拉松对视一眼，同时想起一张布满白斑、戾气深重的脸。  
只是一个孩子。  
“你打算怎么做？”你轻声问道。  
柯拉松没有回答，径直走进据点。  
还在互相指责的海盗看到他立刻噤声，目送他走上楼。  
木制阶梯一层接一层，曲折向上，柯拉松的每一步都走得沉重而缓慢。  
一个声音在高处响起，甚至还未到变声期，越过敞开的窗口落入你们耳中。  
“反正我已经活不长了，三年之内，我要尽可能地杀掉更多人，然后破坏一切！”


	13. Chapter 13

“咚”的一声，楼上发出巨响。  
柯拉松还没进门就结结实实摔了一跤，接近三米的身躯倒下时极有分量，震动半个楼道。  
你向后跳了两步，避开楼梯缝隙里落下的陈年积灰，而后才慢吞吞地走上大厅。  
柯拉松已经爬起身，捡起滑落的羽毛大衣披到肩上。  
包括他自己在内的所有人对此都习以为常，Baby5和巴法罗还跑到他身边，又叫又跳的开心极了。  
虽然本质里确实马虎又冒失，这一次柯拉松却是故意摔倒的，传入耳中那与其说是仇恨、不如说是绝望的话语让他无法不为之动容，但迪亚曼蒂和托雷波尔这两个家族元老就在面前，老奸巨猾、忠心耿耿，他来不及收敛表情，只能把自己砸在地上。  
往常遭遇海军时他也会借机假摔逃避战斗，他的冒失总是半真半假，让人看不出端倪。  
站起来后，柯拉松做的第一件事就是重拳击飞Baby5和巴法罗。  
这当然也是故意的。  
除开巴法罗不说，Baby5已经处在你旗帜鲜明的保护之下，柯拉松很少再对她施暴，实际上他也知道想让这两个孩子离开只是徒劳。  
他们已经彻底成为海盗，就算赶出家族，他们不是死在这乱世里，就是成为掠夺别人的人，没有更好的结局。  
逃离弗雷凡斯的男孩名为特拉法尔加·罗，自称只能再活三年零两个月，柯拉松对孩子也能痛下毒手的凶残在他眼里惊不起半点波澜，更没有让他产生一丝退意，他像机敏的幼兽警惕庞然大物一样紧盯着柯拉松，没有注意到站在柯拉松身后的你。  
你看着他。  
激烈地渴求死，绝望地渴求生，无论是流星街还是正常社会，你都没有见过这样的孩子。  
这样矛盾而鲜明的生命。

柯拉松走到他的沙发上坐下，点上香烟悠长地吸了一口。  
他的确烟瘾深重，但你发现在心情不虞时他会抽得格外凶。  
比如现在，火光明灭，烟管转瞬就燃过大半，白灰落在衣襟上，很快又冒出青烟。  
柯拉松随手拍灭。  
Baby5最近致力于学习做一个合格的女仆，顶着一脸青肿为柯拉松送上热气腾腾的红茶，并贴心地提醒他小心烫嘴。  
柯拉松看似镇定，实际上心不在焉，接过茶杯毫无准备地灌入口中，下一秒滚烫的茶水就喷涌而出。  
正在观察他的罗露出显而易见的嫌恶。  
他可能也有一点洁癖，虽然自己就已经在流亡中脏得不成样子。  
托雷波尔把罗推到柯拉松面前，一边介绍柯拉松的身份，一边和迪亚曼蒂一起兴致盎然地在你与柯拉松之间看来看去，仿佛期待一出好戏。  
你不在乎伤害弱小，早已从柯拉松手里接替劝退工作，柯拉松心里总是压着重担，你很乐意为他分担。  
无聊的男人们却认为是你的嫉妒心作祟，所以连挨揍这种事都不愿意分给别人。  
你觉得他们说的也不无道理。  
对付一个身患绝症的孩子易如反掌，你抱着你的新衣服走向男孩。  
“又是小丫头先出手，没意思。”  
迪亚曼蒂坐在沙发上翘着脚，露出无趣的表情。  
托雷波尔半身液化，像某种软体怪物一样探到你上方，笑得阴阳怪气：“你干脆把他打死算啦，镇上的医院来哭诉好多次了，都是断手断脚的送过去，我们怎么可能替外头的小鬼付医药费嘛。”  
罗在这些调侃中绷紧神经，如临大敌地看着你一步一步向他接近。  
“你想干什么？你别过来！”  
他忍不住后退，名为恐惧的东西似乎重新回到他麻木的胸腔里。  
如果被送进医院他就彻底完了，全世界都会知道铂铅病患者还没死绝。  
就算死他也要这个世界给他陪葬，可他什么都还没来得及做。  
你一直看着罗，将男孩的心理变化尽收眼底。  
即将接近他时，你停下脚步。  
因为柯拉松站了起来。  
比男孩整个脑袋还大的手掌抓住他的头，像扔出一颗皮球一样轻松地将他扔出窗外，伴随着玻璃碎裂的清脆声响。  
破窗而出前罗甚至没有反应过来，在Baby5和巴法罗兴奋的叫喊中他一头扎进据点下方的废铁堆里，失去踪影。  
柯拉松扔掉燃尽的烟蒂，重新点上一根，坐回原处。  
油彩面具一如既往掩住他的情绪，但墨镜后下垂的眼角依然露出些许疲惫的痕迹。  
你又听到了叹息之声，还是幻觉一般无人察觉。

“好啦，烦人的小鬼解决了，现在是正事。柯拉松，这次收的钱都拿过来！”  
既是剑术大师同时又兼任财务主管，迪亚曼蒂用他拿剑的手飞快数钱。  
巴法罗和托雷波尔分列两边，看得垂涎欲滴。  
只有Baby5在认真清理地上的茶水、烟蒂和碎玻璃。  
过了一会儿，迪亚曼蒂叫嚷起来：“不对吧柯拉松，你是不是少收了谁家的钱？还是你自己拿走了？我告诉你亲兄弟也要明算账，就算你是多弗的亲弟弟，动他的钱也要经过他同意！”  
随即他滔滔不绝地教育起柯拉松这个家族的规矩。  
柯拉松吞云吐雾，一副又聋又哑的态度。  
“你们在吵什么？”  
多弗朗明哥闻声而至，站在大厅中央不悦地皱眉：“我说过家人之间要相亲相爱吧，有什么大不了的事？”  
“柯拉松私吞公款啊多弗。”  
迪亚曼蒂言简意赅地给柯拉松定罪。  
柯拉松既不承认也不辩解，旁若无人，无动于衷。  
多弗朗明哥也拿这副模样的柯拉松无可奈何，随口说了一句“下次在他的分成里扣”打发迪亚曼蒂，而后问道：“先前那个小鬼呢？”  
“被柯拉先生扔出去啦！”Baby5举着拖把大声回答。  
“是吗，真可惜。”  
多弗朗明哥意味不明地笑了两声，摸摸Baby5的脑袋，换来女孩甜蜜的笑声。  
接着他看向你，还有你的新衣服。  
“乔拉说的没错，你是该买几件像样的衣服了。”他又皱起眉头。  
你知道多弗朗明哥不会无缘无故干涉家族成员的穿着打扮，毕竟这个家里奇装异服的人比比皆是。  
于是你问道：“直说吧，你想让我做什么？”  
“我很高兴你还是这样敏锐。”  
多弗朗明哥抬起一只手，指间夹着一封烫金的邀请函，来自于遥远的北海南部。  
“有场不错的邀约，我需要你陪我一起去。”

邀请函的主人名为乌苏卡·伦纳德。  
乌苏卡是北海南部某个富庶小国的王族姓氏，伦纳德是次位继承人，在兄长继承王位后销声匿迹了几年，再次出现时一跃成为南部海域最有名的毒枭，掌控北海禁药市场半壁江山。  
军火、禁药、人口贩卖，一直是黑道三大支柱产业。  
其中军火一线在武器商洛克希德·格鲁门身死覆灭后重新洗牌，加上海军强势介入，如今再想夺得当年格鲁门那样的龙头地位可以说绝无可能。  
而人口贩卖产业背后则站着被称为天龙人的世界贵族，坊间流传着这样一句话：“与天龙人为敌不如直接进因佩尔地狱”，因此也是堂吉诃德目前无法染指的存在。  
不断扩张才能为家族带来前进和发展，多弗朗明哥下一步打算涉足禁药领域完全合乎情理。  
只是谁也不知道他在何时成功搭上南部毒枭的线，对方盛情邀请他到府一叙，因为是私人性质的非正式会面，为表诚意他不能明目张胆地带精锐上岛，所以他需要一个“无害”的护卫。  
“无害？你是在说我？”你感到十分奇怪。  
多弗朗明哥笑道：“至少要在表面上看起来如此，而你是家里最表里不一的人，不是吗？”  
这点倒是无可否认，但你继续质疑道：“你应该有点自知之明，没有人会认为你身边的人无害，哪怕只是一个小姑娘。”  
“死丫头，跟少主说话注意点！”  
少主的忠仆迪亚曼蒂又喊了起来。  
你充耳不闻。  
“我就当你是在夸我吧。”  
多弗朗明哥不以为忤，你对家族的贡献足以让他放过这些小节。  
“人类——尤其是男人，总是喜欢以貌取人，在你伸出利爪之前，就算心存怀疑，他们也会认为你是一只无害的小猫咪，哪怕只有一瞬间的迟疑都足够你得手。”  
他摊了摊手：“当然，以上只是假设，这一次是友好协商，我没打算跟伦纳德动手，他在南边跟我们没有利益冲突。”  
只是暂时的，你在心里替他补充。

多弗朗明哥决定在第二天中午出航。  
清晨时分，太阳刚刚升起，他敲响你的房门。  
柯拉松不在眼前时你总是习惯张着「圆」，因此开门后看到两条长满腿毛的腿，你并不惊讶。  
只是有点嫌弃，你还是喜欢柯拉松含蓄的穿衣风格。  
“还没到出航时间吧。”  
你半掩房门，仰头发出隐晦的抗议。  
这次任务你兴趣缺缺，比起充作花瓶与多弗朗明哥赴一场各怀鬼胎的约，你宁愿留在家里看柯拉松暴打未成年。  
那个男孩绝不会轻易放弃，你如此预感，必要时你可以替下不了死手的柯拉松解决问题。  
“的确如此，但你需要一点准备。”  
不请自来的男人推开门，直接走进你房里，身后还跟着一个乔拉。  
你陡然生出不祥的预感。  
在多弗朗明哥拿出一个扁长的纸盒后得到应验。  
这次出航多弗朗明哥禁止你再穿那些“没品”的衣服，因为你在名义上是他的“女伴”，那么就该有个衬得上黑道首领的模样。  
“而且，你不想让柯拉松看看吗？”  
多弗朗明哥善于发现每个人的弱点，磁性的嗓音犹如魔鬼低语，为达目的甚至可以出卖亲弟弟。  
你被说动了，鬼使神差地穿上那套衣服。  
立领窄肩的衬衫搭配长及小腿的半身裙，脚下是柔软的低跟小皮靴，乔拉还给你修了眉毛，编了一条麻花辫，发辫间别出心裁地缠上银线。  
整体样式接近某些守旧派推崇的淑女形象，你可以接受。  
可见多弗朗明哥只是对他自己没有审美可言。  
当你走进大厅时，迪亚曼蒂清晰地吹了一声口哨。  
“人要金装，佛要金装，这话真没说错。”  
你左右看了看，柯拉松不在大厅里。  
他甚至不在你的「圆」能够企及的极限范围里。  
直到火烈鸟号离港，你都没有看见他的身影。


	14. Chapter 14

诚如多弗朗明哥所言，这次出行只是“友好会面”，既非劫掠，也非开战，随行人员相较以往有所精简，四大干部一个都没有到位，精锐成员除了你以外只有古拉迪乌斯、拉奥·G、巴法罗、乔拉，以及乔拉的附赠品德林杰。  
满船老弱妇孺，多弗朗明哥就差把“无害”写在风帆上。  
与之相对的，普通船员则全是擅长深潜与远距离泅渡的好水手，火烈鸟号的武器库里还装载了更多精良火炮，每一门都配备最优秀的炮手，火炮经过古拉迪乌斯改良后射程与威力非同一般，能够在敌方火力未及之处率先将其摧毁。  
堂吉诃德只是在表面上收起獠牙。  
  
所有人都登上火烈鸟号之后，你才收回「圆」与远眺的目光，慢吞吞地登上舷梯，一手提着裙摆，一手打着阳伞，在狭窄陡峭的木梯上如履平地，看起来就像误入海贼窝的千金小姐。  
只有抬头让人看清你的脸时，才会发现那不过是错觉。  
“我身边的人就代表我的脸面和态度，一副要杀人的样子怎么行？”  
多弗朗明哥正在甲板上指挥出航，见状走到你面前。  
你本想说既然如此就让Baby5和你调换，离开总是与她形影不离的巴法罗让女孩十分失落，而多弗朗明哥已经为各种不测做足准备，根本不缺你一个。  
但你最终什么也没说，慢条斯理地收起阳伞，理顺每条褶皱，之后才回给多弗朗明哥一个单音。  
“哦”的一声，极其敷衍。  
从斯派达迈鲁兹到乌苏卡·伦纳德所在的贝利尔岛航程遥远，这个季节两地之间并不顺风顺水，即使火烈鸟号马力全开满帆前行，保守估计也需要三天左右。  
这意味着至少一周时间，柯拉松都会在你看不见的地方做你不知道的事。  
久违的失控感开始唤醒你心中一度沉睡的毒蛇与恶龙，你想立刻将他抓回手中，却也知道在这种状态下你该离他越远越好。  
多弗朗明哥以为你的不快只是因为柯拉松不在，私心里他不喜欢别人觊觎他的所有物，无论是财富、地位、力量，还是他的亲弟弟，但同意你加入家族的正是他本人，“有用”与“听话”这两个要素在你身上一直严重失衡，接纳你的同时他就已经接受你的不驯。  
他靠在船舷上，向据点的方向望了一眼，以他的身高能够轻易看清你看不见的东西。  
比如一个徘徊在废铁堆里试图接近据点的孩子。  
比如一个正从远方走向那孩子的高大而沉默的身影。  
“所谓狡兔三窟，贝利尔岛只是伦纳德度假用的别院，没有必要带太多人。多一个柯拉松也不是不行，但我需要他留在家里替我做点事。”  
“特拉法尔加吗？”你想起昨天让多弗朗明哥亲自过问的孩子，不解道，“他的身世的确悲惨，但对你来说又有什么特别之处？”  
多弗朗明哥一时没有说话，过了片刻才回道：“小小年纪就想着毁灭世界，这还不够特别吗？”  
你看到他扬起嘴角，笑容怪异，似乎刚刚走出一段久远的回忆。  
那回忆中想必有什么东西跨越虚实，在他眼前重叠在一起。  
  
没有战斗的时候，海上航行其实乏善可陈。  
出航之后，古拉迪乌斯一头钻进武器库里与火药为伴，只在用餐时才能见到他，拉奥·G与乔拉则是牌瘾发作，摸到扑克立刻全然忘我，连带巴法罗都深陷其中，染上赌博恶习是迟早的事。  
无人照看的德林杰被乔拉强塞给你，你试图教导连骨头都还没长硬的孩子变手指为手刀未果，转手将他打包送给多弗朗明哥，离开船长室时从书架上顺手牵羊，一本《大骗子诺兰度》总算伴你度过这没有柯拉松的无聊时光。  
三天后，火烈鸟号如期抵达贝利尔岛。  
这个世界的地理构成十分奇特，红土大陆与伟大航路横纵贯穿，将世界平均分成东西南北四大海域，一侧交点为颠倒山，是从一般海域进入伟大航路的通常手段，与之正对的另一侧交点则是天龙人聚居的玛丽乔亚，是凡人不可企及的绝对圣地。  
玛丽乔亚周边海域受到世界政府与海军重点关照，分布于其中的大部分国家都是世界政府加盟国，海贼们自认还没有本事去触天龙人的霉头，因此仅以北海而言，非法分子更多地在北部与靠近颠倒山的南部海域活动。  
乌苏卡·伦纳德长居南部，明面上是一国之君的宝贝皇弟，受封亲王，贝利尔岛正是他的封地，在北海罕见的四季常青，因此以绿宝石为名。  
即便只是偶尔落脚之处，岛上也没有平民之类的闲杂人等，只有伦纳德和他的“自己人”。  
绿茵覆盖的岛屿在正午阳光最好的时候进入瞭望手的视野，多弗朗明哥下令半收风帆，火烈鸟号以一种彬彬有礼的速度向前滑行。  
即将进入港口范围时，岸上突然传来几声巨响，熟悉海战的人都能听出那是炮击之音，众人立刻进入备战状态。  
只有多弗朗明哥和古拉迪乌斯一脸镇定。  
“是空炮。在警告我们吗？”古拉迪乌斯拿出望远镜，看到白烟在空中飘扬。  
“不，是欢迎。和传闻里一样是个浮夸的家伙。”  
多弗朗明哥笑了两声，看起来竟颇为受用，他抬了抬手，准备拉出大炮还击的船员们迟疑了一下，返回原位。  
伦纳德迎宾的阵仗远非浮夸可以形容，长长的羊绒地毯一路铺到码头，与火烈鸟号放下的舷梯无缝衔接。  
礼炮齐鸣只是让人质疑伦纳德过分重视堂吉诃德是否别有用心，但看到这张匪夷所思的红毯之后，所有人都在心里生出一个共识——  
乌苏卡·伦纳德，他纯粹是有病。  
  
多弗朗明哥遵守约定，留下其他人在船上待命，只带着你上岸。  
你在乔拉的帮助下再次穿上裙子化身淑女，端庄文雅，姿容秀美，牵着多弗朗明哥的手一步一步走下舷梯，踩在地毯柔软的绒毛上。  
一个花枝招展的男人在护卫的簇拥下走向你们，架势犹如众星拱月，任谁看到他穿金戴银的装扮，都会暗自替他英俊的面容惋惜不已。  
暴殄天物不过如此。  
“欢迎光临，堂吉诃德年轻的主人。请别介意，我这个人就是喜欢热闹，希望刚才没有冒犯诸位。”  
伦纳德比多弗朗明哥矮一截，在正常人类的范畴之内，身高差没有令他显得低人一等，他笑容满面地对多弗朗明哥伸出手。  
虽然外形惨不忍睹，伦纳德的言行举止却有礼有度，道过歉后就开始赞扬多弗朗明哥的勇武和诚信，热情张扬的性格一点也不像一个北海人，更不会让人想到他在背地里从事的勾当造就多少家破人亡。  
多弗朗明哥在此时也显出有别于其他海盗的良好教养，比起黑道首领或海贼船长，他看起来更像一个王公贵族。  
两人寒暄之后，伦纳德的目光落在你身上。  
“恕我冒昧，这位美丽的小小姐是？”  
多弗朗明哥拍了拍你的肩膀：“这是家里新来的孩子，性格一直有点内向，这一次特地带她出来见见世面。”  
“内向”的你一言不发，提起裙摆对伦纳德行了一礼，姿态比受过最严格教育的淑女还要到位。  
多弗朗明哥意外地挑了挑眉。  
明眼人都能看出你只是多弗朗明哥的陪衬，伦纳德尽到礼仪，不再关注你，转头对多弗朗明哥笑道：“我有个朋友也很喜欢漂亮孩子，改日有机会介绍你们认识，我想你们会有很多共同语言。”  
多弗朗明哥听在耳中似有弦外之音，却也没有深究，当做客套之言一笑而过。  
你闭了闭眼，藏起眼底滑过的刀锋一般的冷意。


	15. Chapter 15

伦纳德的庄园建在岛中一处高地上，四面空旷，不见山石树木之类的遮蔽物，只有粉色鲜花漫山遍野，视野极其开阔，从战略角度而言是个难以偷袭的好位置。  
马车穿过夹在花丛间的石板路，平稳地跑进前庭，下车之后便有浓郁花香扑鼻而来。  
难以想象看似朴实无华的花朵会有如此霸道的香味，伦纳德的整座宅邸都被花海包围，多弗朗明哥的粉羽大衣相形之下顿时黯然失色。  
你从花香中闻到些许熟悉的气味，已然久远却还停留在记忆里，不动声色地皱了皱眉。  
伦纳德毫不掩饰自己的得意，为你们介绍道：“这种花名为帕帕瓦，在北部地区可能不常见，它对气候和土壤的要求都非常严苛，即使是南部也少有能让它们成活的地方。别看它长得不起眼，功能十分广泛，既可以入药，也可以做染色剂和香料，同时也是不错的调味品，晚餐时请务必尝一尝。”  
多弗朗明哥巡视着那片花海，悠悠接道：“据我所知，帕帕瓦也是某种特殊药品最主要的原料吧。”  
伦纳德笑了起来：“堂吉诃德先生确实学识渊博。请放心吧，帕帕瓦的种子对人体几乎没有成瘾性，做我们这一行的，只要脑子清醒就不会去沾一星半点，毕竟我们是掌控者，怎么可能会被别的东西所控制呢？”  
多弗朗明哥与他英雄所见略同。  
你站在他们身后，面无表情地看着狼与狐狸一见如故。  
伦纳德尽到地主之谊，引你们进入他的宅邸。  
宅邸内部与伦纳德本人风格统一，铺张奢靡，偶尔还能听见某扇门后传出莺声燕语。除了随处可见的帕帕瓦花田，这座庄园没有一丝一毫能让人联想到非法产业，看起来只是一个普通的纨绔子弟消遣之地。  
出于暗杀者的职业素养，你记下走过的路线，并且因为无聊而开始在脑海里规划最佳的刺杀方案。  
路过中庭时，一座金碧辉煌的建筑跃然进入眼帘，嵌满各色宝石与贵金属，在阳光下斑斓生辉。  
它是如此刺眼，以至于你和多弗朗明哥都没能忍住侧目。  
连墙角的一块砖都要说尽来历，伦纳德却仿佛刚刚注意到那座建筑，顿了半拍才说道：“我的未婚妻从小就喜欢闪闪发亮的东西，所以我为她打造了这座宫殿，等到她成年时送给她作为新婚礼物。”  
即使审美奇特如多弗朗明哥一时也无话可说，而你则心想伦纳德和他的未婚妻真是天造地设的一对。  
好在伦纳德没有纠缠在他的私事上，道了一声“见笑了”，就转开话题。  
  
多弗朗明哥和伦纳德年龄相仿，都是见多识广的人，有聊不尽的事，一个不像海贼，一个不像毒枭，宅邸占地面积极广，两人走过一圈已近黄昏。  
到了晚餐时，伦纳德才想起你来。  
让一个弱质少女跟在两个大男人身后走上半天路，这种事情实在不是绅士作为，为表歉意，伦纳德让厨房为你准备了一份精致的甜点，除此以外还有加了帕帕瓦种子的炖肉，肉质鲜美，奇香四溢。  
伦纳德率先吃了一块，之后你和多弗朗明哥才象征性地尝了尝，确实风味独特。  
晚餐后伦纳德邀请你们移驾会客厅，他从伟大航路进到了不错的新茶。  
在满室茶香之中，本次会面进入正题。  
伦纳德直言不讳，希望多弗朗明哥能够整合北部海域的禁药市场，为已经趋于饱和的南部开辟新的销路，堂吉诃德做的是地下生意，劫掠、走私、非法交易，一条龙买卖应有尽有，不像他只局限于禁药专营，伦纳德需要堂吉诃德在北部的势力，也很欣赏多弗朗明哥本人的年轻有为。  
多弗朗明哥没有反对合作的提议，他本就是为此而来，说到这一步也没必要再遮遮掩掩，多弗朗明哥问伦纳德如何才能保证未来不会过河拆桥反过来对付他。  
双方终于撕掉宾主尽欢的假面，一时间会客厅里的气氛变得险恶起来。  
你吃了一块饼干，喝了一口茶，和伦纳德身后的护卫一样，安安静静地做壁上观。  
“实不相瞒，我的呼吸系统从小就有点问题，只能待在南部，这里温暖湿润的气候让我能好过一点。但做生意就是占地盘，如果我不抢占先机，总有一天会有人来夺取我的一切，我不可能龟缩在南部，所以我需要在北部有一个可靠的盟友。”  
伦纳德向后招了招手，他的护卫在他手中放入一个长条形的木盒。  
盒中有一卷文件，伦纳德解开编织金绳，摊开来放在多弗朗明哥面前。  
“我的确不能为不可预见的未来背书，就像我也无法确定你在壮大之后不会反手捅我一刀，在商言商，谈感情讲人情你我都不会信，至少在目前，我们的利益是一致的，我有商品，你有销路，我们可以共享北海这片天地。”  
多弗朗明哥拿起那份文件，看似犹豫，但你知道他的想法本就与伦纳德不谋而合，否则他不会千里迢迢来到陌生的南部海域，与一个毫无交情甚至可以说是潜在敌手的人虚与蛇委。  
过了一会儿，多弗朗明哥才慢慢说道：“我的目标，是伟大航路。”  
ONE PIECE的存在被公诸于世之后，十个海贼里至少有八个都想成为第二个哥尔德·罗杰，伦纳德露出不出所料的神情，愉快地笑起来。  
“那么我衷心祝愿你能早日得偿所愿，北海将成为你最坚实的后盾。”  
余下尽在不言中。  
  
经过一番你来我往的讨价还价与你听不懂的利益分配和计算，多弗朗明哥和伦纳德终于达成共识，修改过的协议书一式两份，而多弗朗明哥竟然让你来抄写堂吉诃德持有的这一份。  
“看来你很看重她。”  
伦纳德转过正眼看你，略带惊奇地向多弗朗明哥问道，仿佛看到一支花瓶突然变身成人。  
“我看中我的每一个家人。”多弗朗明哥回道，看起来情真意切。  
他日后一定会为此后悔万分。  
你这样想着，拿起桌上的羽毛笔。  
在你抄写协议期间，多弗朗明哥和伦纳德谈完正事继续喝茶，气氛轻松了许多，他们闲聊起北海的局势。  
武器商洛克希德·格鲁门的倒台在很长一段时间里都是地下世界的热门话题，伦纳德对此唏嘘不已，毕竟谁都没想到这般地位的人会突然失势。  
“至今也没有人见到格鲁门，海军一夜之间就接管了他的主要产业，他本人不知是进了因佩尔地狱，还是已经死在了什么地方。”  
“谁知道呢？”  
多弗朗明哥只是笑，表现得和所有因为格鲁门的陨落而广发横财的既得利益者一样，仿佛一切都与他毫无关系。  
“托他的福，现在的军火价格比以前好了不少。”  
伦纳德一面点头，一面却有些忧郁，生怕树大招风，自己也会步格鲁门后尘。  
“所以你才会找我们堂吉诃德共担风险，不是吗？毕竟你在外界只是一个放弃继承权的王子，你的皇兄至今没有子嗣，皇位很可能还会回到你手上，而我则是一个赏金水涨船高的海贼。”多弗朗明哥讽刺道。  
伦纳德只好笑着请他多担待。  
半个小时之后，你才抄完那份条款复杂的协议，伦纳德和多弗朗明哥仔细比对过两份协议，确认无误，盖章签字，举杯庆贺。  
一场或将再次掀动北海的合作就此达成。  
当天晚上伦纳德邀你们留在庄园过夜，多弗朗明哥却一副归心似箭的模样，借口家里离不开他太久，匆匆而来，匆匆而去。  
  
时隔一周回到斯派达迈鲁兹，这个与流星街有三分相像的地方没有半点变化。  
再次见到柯拉松时，他正站在废铁堆中，脚下是奄奄一息的特拉法尔加·罗。  
转头看见你，柯拉松有些惊讶，随即便显而易见的松了一口气。  
在这一瞬之间，你突然生出一种奇特的感觉。  
就像羁旅终途，远行归家。  
它驱使你张开嘴，说出连你自己都陌生至极的话——  
“柯拉松，我回来了。”


	16. Chapter 16

——“我回来了。”  
柯拉松呆住了，像是突然听不懂通用语一样看着你。  
他惯于隐忍和伪装，因此他的茫然也是不动声色的，看起来和平时一样严肃沉郁，不怒自威。  
但慢慢的，他的神色开始发生细微的变化，仿佛方才感到确实与你阔别日久，犹犹豫豫地回了一句：‘欢迎回来。’  
嗫喏一般几不可辩，如果他能发出声音，这一句话的尾音想必是一个不确定的问句。  
于是你明白了，这也是一个没有家的人，所以连平常至极的问候都需要在脑中转过两圈，才能生疏地反应过来。

你们站在原地面面相觑，谁也不知道下一步该做什么，途经的海风似乎也发现这里气氛古怪，打了个旋绕过你们吹向远方。  
直到一声微弱的呻//吟在风中响起。  
被柯拉松踩在脚下的孩子动了动手指，从废铁之间转过半张青紫与白斑交错的脸，双目紧闭，面容铁青，没有一丝人色。  
柯拉松吓了一跳，连忙抬起脚，高大的身躯随即向后一歪，摇晃出熟悉的幅度。  
你闪身到他面前，在他倒下去之前抓住他的衣摆。  
站稳之后柯拉松立刻蹲下//身，将特拉法尔加翻到正面，伸手在他细瘦的颈侧探了探，而后才长舒一口气。  
比起安心，更像是一段悠长的叹息，因为他们之间的互相折磨仍要继续下去。  
特拉法尔加全无反应，刚才那声呻//吟只是无意识的呓语，疾病、伤痛和疲惫让他早已昏睡过去。  
你也在特拉法尔加身边蹲下，抬起他的一条手臂，指尖捏住臂骨中段，询问地看向柯拉松。  
柯拉松知道你要做什么，摇了摇头。  
‘会死的。’他用口型说。  
一个遭到全世界拒绝的孩子，如此幼小，如此无力，倘若失去站立的足、挣扎的手，哪怕只是暂时，也会让他立刻死去，而杀死他的却不只是生存本身。  
“你一直都在自找麻烦。”  
你说道，松开手，没有告诉柯拉松他的一切努力和苦心都会是徒劳，多弗朗明哥已经看中这个孩子，除非他死了，否则他终将属于堂吉诃德。  
柯拉松还是摇摇头，揪着衣领拎起特拉法尔加，在手上掂了掂，而后远远甩了出去。  
特拉法尔加还是没有醒，小小的身体在空中划出一道抛物线，落点就像柯拉松的射击一样精准，是一块没有危险品的低地，能够让精疲力竭的孩子好好睡上一觉。  
柯拉松拍掉手上的土灰，点上香烟咬在嘴里，转身往回走。  
他青松一样的背影在灰色的天空下总是显得分外寂寥，你看了一会儿，在他发现你没跟上而疑惑地停下脚步时突然跑过去，纵身一跃跳到他身上，抱着他的脑袋坐在他肩头。  
柯拉松被你撞得差点再一次栽倒在地，但他及时跨出一步稳住身形。  
你赞赏一般拍了拍他的头，看不见他的嘴，也就心安理得的不必知道他在咒骂什么。  
太久没吃糖的孩子会一口气吃掉整罐糖果，人一旦憋久了总是会干一些明知不可为之事。  
名为冲动，实为放纵。  
柯拉松浑身难受，几次抬手似乎想要把你扯下去，最终碰到你时却是扶了扶你的腿，让你坐得更加稳当。  
你像个真正的孩子一样笑起来。

多弗朗明哥刚从港口回到据点，正要上楼，不幸转头看到你和柯拉松，迈出的脚步收了回去。  
连同他原本因为心情愉快而上扬的唇角。  
“柯拉松，再这样下去我会怀疑你是不是吃错了什么药。”  
多弗朗明哥看着你们走近，抱着双臂阴阳怪气，一时间就像被什么奇怪东西附体，顿失风度和气量。  
柯拉松束手而立，略矮一些的身高从多弗朗明哥的角度看起来正在低头反省，实际上却既不会认错也不会悔改，一张脸笼罩在烟雾里，像往常一样将兄长的训话当做过耳清风。  
多弗朗明哥扬手挥开呛人的白烟，抬头看向骑在柯拉松肩上的你。  
两相对视片刻，你弯下腰，张开双臂圈住柯拉松的头脸，睁大眼睛说道：“都是一家人，有什么大不了的。”  
多弗朗明哥显而易见地被他自己说过的话噎了一下，从他的脸色来看，他是想做点什么的，但是他忍住了。  
“玩够了就上来开会。”  
说完之后，多弗朗明哥黑着脸走上楼，木质楼梯被他沉重的步伐砸得咚咚作响、簌簌落灰。  
柯拉松后退几步，带着你避开那些飞舞的尘埃。  
“你哥真能忍。”你不无感叹地说。  
柯拉松扔掉烟头一脚踩灭，反手提起你的肩膀将你放在地上，而后摘下墨镜用衣角擦拭镜面。  
低垂的脸孔藏里阴影里，悄无声息地对你说：‘不要老是挑衅他，他比你看到的更危险。’  
“我知道，只是玩笑而已。”  
你仰头注视柯拉松鲜红的眼睛，难得一见，因为背光而稍显黯淡。  
他也已经很累了吧。  
你这样想着，没有继续作乱，在柯拉松重新戴上墨镜之后安分地跟在他身后。

据点里，多弗朗明哥在餐厅开了个小会，与会人员只有四大干部和精锐。  
这一次陪同多弗朗明哥出行的人已经全部到位，席间安静无言，所有人都看着你和柯拉松最后入席。  
你们的泰然自若让桌对面的迪亚曼蒂蠢蠢欲动，但他看了一眼多弗朗明哥，终究没有在少主面前对他的亲弟弟出言不逊。  
已经彻底成为女仆的Baby5为你们送上热茶，因为整整一周未见到你而有些激动，你从她手中的托盘上取过两杯茶，对她道了一声谢。  
Baby5开心地回座。  
多弗朗明哥这才开口说话。  
挂地图的白板早在你和柯拉松第一次见面时就壮烈牺牲，现在地图直接贴在墙上，多弗朗明哥用水性笔圈出几个区域，告诉在座诸位这就是堂吉诃德下一阶段目标。  
那些红圈所代表的势力有不少与堂吉诃德交好，一直互惠互利、互通有无，固然黑道只谈利益不讲人情，也实在没理由在此时就跟他们撕破脸。  
但家族成员对他们的少主近乎盲信盲从，没有人询问来龙去脉，全盘布局只在多弗朗明哥的脑袋里，他们甘为棋子各就各位。  
作为直接见到乌苏卡·伦纳德，并参与双方商谈全过程的唯一一人，你听得一心二用，目不转睛地看着面前热气腾腾的两个茶杯。  
等到杯中再也飘不出一丝热气，你将其中一杯放在柯拉松面前。  
多弗朗明哥话音一顿，闭上嘴，盯着你们。  
其他人也转过目光，迪亚曼蒂和托雷波尔相视一眼，一起幸灾乐祸地笑起来。  
柯拉松刚抽完烟，正觉得口渴，端起茶杯一饮而尽，丝毫没有觉得哪里不对劲。  
或者说他毫不在乎。  
你也开始浅啜自己这杯只剩余温的茶，和柯拉松如出一辙的旁若无人。  
多弗朗明哥面沉似水，冰冷地指向柯拉松：“柯拉松，你留守，没有异议吧？”  
柯拉松抬了抬手，表示得令，无论心里如何，至少表面上他遵从多弗朗明哥的一切明确指令。  
弟弟还是那个听话的弟弟，多弗朗明哥十分满意，面色稍霁。  
但下一秒，他就看到你也抬起一只手，朗声说道：“我有异议。”  
多弗朗明哥当即截断话头：“驳回。”  
“那我申请休假。”  
“不准。”  
“……”  
你暂时没有想到绕过多弗朗明哥自由行动的好办法，也许当初不该加入一个必须居于人下的团体，处处受人掣肘。  
见你无话可说，多弗朗明哥露出胜利者的得意笑容：“我对你寄予厚望，以后我去哪里，你就要跟到哪里。”  
堂吉诃德年轻的首领至此终于忍无可忍。


	17. Chapter 17

加入堂吉诃德以来第一次，你认真地考虑起绑架柯拉松。  
会议结束后正好是晚餐时间，不负责战斗的后勤杂役悄无声息地走进餐厅，点燃壁灯，撤掉茶杯，铺开桌布，放置餐具，最后是各式佳肴流水一样摆上桌，将整张餐桌占得满满当当。  
大人有美酒，小孩有饮料，连调料罐都不缺一席之地，若是有外人在场，只怕会以为这是什么的高门晚宴，而非普通的海盗聚餐。  
你的目光在众人之间逡巡。  
这些肉体凡胎至今对念一无所知，也不知道你拥有什么样的能力，他们精孔未开的眼睛看不到你身上的「气」正悄然流向四肢，只要速度够快，你甚至可以让他们排着队去找海军自首。  
与其费劲给柯拉松打掩护，不如从根源上替他解决问题，诚然你并不讨厌堂吉诃德，但柯拉松对你来说才是最重要的。  
就像Baby5所言，你需要他。  
在这了无趣味的世界里，在这漫无目的的生命中。  
细如发丝的长针在掌心浮现而出，你率先锁定多弗朗明哥，视线却偏移开来落在桌面，看起来就像是在思索今晚吃什么。  
隐藏杀气是暗杀者的必修技能，你已经炉火纯青，多弗朗明哥毫无察觉，正在往衣领上系餐巾。  
贵族们永远无法预料自己会死于繁文缛节的哪一节。  
在他低头整理餐巾的一瞬间，你站了起来。  
与此同时，柯拉松突然在桌子下面踩住你的脚，警告一般有点用力，面上却纹丝不动。  
你顿了顿，若无其事地伸手到他面前拿起一瓶酒，手上干干净净，什么都没有。  
柯拉松在你拔出瓶塞之前飞快地夺走酒瓶，越过你放在乔拉和古拉迪乌斯之间，接着对一直跟在杂役身后忙里忙外的Baby5招了招手。  
Baby5作为女仆理解力非凡，立刻端着一托盘的儿童饮料跑过来。  
“这里有果汁、汽水和牛奶，你要哪一种？”  
动手的最佳时机已经错过，一时冲动也冷却下来，你干脆坐回原位，气定神闲地看着柯拉松。  
“你觉得我适合哪一种？”  
柯拉松选了一杯牛奶，温度适宜，奶香浓郁，引得乔拉怀里的德林杰扭动身子、伸长脖子，咿咿呀呀地抗议。  
乔拉把他的奶瓶塞进他嘴里。  
餐桌说大不大，谁都能看到这里发生了什么，见你捧着牛奶一脸微妙，迪亚曼蒂带头大笑。  
“你都多大了竟然跟小婴儿抢口粮！”  
多弗朗明哥也无奈地说道：“柯拉松，你到现在都没看出来她不是普通的小鬼吗？”  
柯拉松的回答是捧起他自己的饭碗。  
他吃饭的时候谁都别想打扰他。

特拉法尔加·罗溜进据点的时候，晚餐刚刚开席没多久。  
长期的食不饱腹让他比一只小猫也重不了多少，走起路来无声无息，当他脏兮兮的身影出现在灯下时，已经离餐桌很近了。  
相较于之前的半死不活，现在他看起来精神了许多，面对满满一桌丰盛的食物，本能的生理反应让他不由自主地咽了咽口水，腹中鸣响清晰地传进每个人耳中。  
但没有一个人分给他哪怕一点食物，就连离他最近的Baby5也只是面露同情。  
即使遍体鳞伤、饥肠辘辘，特拉法尔加依然像一只凶狠的幼兽一样充满攻击性，众人刺耳的调笑和对铂铅病道听途说来的恐惧排斥都没有击溃他，因为除了一腔不甘与仇恨，他已经一无所有。  
在死于绝症之前他可能会先死于无所依凭的疯狂，但在这个堂吉诃德，他看不见未来的人生道路上第一次出现了一个目标，一个需要他去打倒的阻碍，连他自己都没有发现，在扬言要对柯拉松报仇时，他的眼里是有光的。  
那是将死之躯、认命之人不会拥有的东西。  
你感到些许不快，突然之间竟然能与多弗朗明哥感同身受。  
柯拉松从头到尾都没有理会特拉法尔加，他对吃饭有着异乎寻常的专注，绝不会浪费一粒米、一口粮。  
等到连碗底都扫干净之后，他才擦了擦嘴站起来，走向特拉法尔加。  
刚刚还在口出狂言的孩子立刻转过身，在被柯拉松抓住之前逃之夭夭。  
桌上又是一阵哄堂大笑，有人赞赏他的机敏，也有人嘲讽他的自不量力，无论哪种声音都不过是茶余饭后的消遣。  
柯拉松站在餐厅门口，面向门外漆黑的楼道看了一会儿，而后慢慢走出门，与夜色融为一体。

晚餐结束之后，你破天荒的帮助Baby5收拾餐具，一起送进后厨。  
堂吉诃德的厨师以前也是海盗，前两年腿脚受伤留下残疾，不再适合冲锋陷阵，因为业余兴趣烧得一手好菜，多弗朗明哥认为他在厨房比在战场对家族贡献更大，欣然同意他转职后勤。  
洗碗拖地的杂事都有其他杂役去干，厨师心宽体胖地躺在由酒桶垒成的躺椅上，日子过得比多弗朗明哥这个少主还要滋润。  
前线的精锐很少出现在后厨，见到你跟在Baby5身后走进厨房，厨师一时眼生，出于对Baby5的疼爱和信任，他也没有赶人，而是慈祥地向你问道：“你是新来的孩子吗？需要什么东西？还是晚餐不和胃口？”  
听起来打算给你开个小灶。  
他殷勤的态度让你感到奇怪，但他看你的眼神又十分正常，你回道：“有没有多余的食物？”  
堂吉诃德的餐桌从不剩饭，你只能来厨房碰碰运气。  
厨师跛着脚走到灶前，直接从属于巡逻人员的晚餐里抓了几个面包，用餐盘盛好给你。  
Baby5见状悄声问道你是不是晚餐没吃饱。  
“不，这是喂猫的。”你回道。  
Baby5想不通什么品种的猫会有这么大的饭量。  
厨师倒是不多过问，又倒了一杯清水放在盘子里。

谢过善解人意的厨师，你走下楼，在据点附近一处背风的废铁堆里找到特拉法尔加。  
仔细一看这里正是下午他被柯拉松投掷到的地方。  
特拉法尔加蜷缩在一台破冰箱旁，抱着他从不离身的斑点帽，苍白的皮肤上更加惨白的斑块即使在夜里也十分显眼。  
听到脚步声他警惕地抬起头，看到来人是你而非柯拉松后，他没有放松，反而一个翻身躲到了冰箱后面。  
他还记得你曾经打算打断他的手脚。  
接着他就看到你手中的餐盘，先是一呆，而后肉眼可见的愤怒起来。  
还挺有志气。  
你走过去，把餐盘放在他当做掩体的冰箱上。  
“你不必想太多，在我出生的地方，像你这么大的孩子是要受到保护的。”  
特拉法尔加后退一步，讽刺道：“那种好地方也能生出你这样的人吗？”  
“好地方？”  
你环顾四周，斯派达迈鲁兹的夜晚看不见星光和月亮，高低起伏的垃圾堆那黝黑的轮廓一瞬间便与流星街重叠在一起。  
“外面的人都认为那里是地狱。”  
“那他们一定没有见过真正的地狱。”  
特拉法尔加尖锐地笑了一下，而后目光难以克制地又落回近在咫尺的餐盘上，新鲜面包在夜风中散发出迷人的麦香，他的肚子又叫了一声。  
“算了，反正我也没有什么可以让你图谋的东西。”  
特拉法尔加不再犹豫，抓起面包狼吞虎咽。  
他命不久矣，却比你见过的所有人都更加努力地想活。  
柯拉松不可能会放下这样的孩子。  
你在冰箱另一侧蹲下，看了特拉法尔加一会儿，问道：“作为交换，你离开斯派达迈鲁兹如何？”  
特拉法尔加噎住了，你将水杯递给他。  
勉强喘上气，特拉法尔加不可置信地喊道：“你是柯拉松的说客吗？几块面包你就想收买我？”  
你想了想，觉得这确实不大公平，于是加码道：“如果你愿意离开，无论是衣服还是食物，或者是金钱，我都可以给你。世界很大，你想去哪里都可以。”  
“世界是很大，可还有哪里能让我容身？这么久以来我只见过多弗朗明哥知道铂铅病的真相。”  
特拉法尔加抱着水杯坐在地上，眼中似有水光，这一刻他和所有受到伤害的孩子一样脆弱，但没有人能安慰他，也没有人会帮助他。  
他只有他自己。  
人生来也都只有自己。  
“我知道了。”  
你点点头，站起身，不再多说，将他留在属于他自己的命运里。


	18. Chapter 18

第二天又是一大早就起航出发，刚刚才与伦纳德达成协议，多弗朗明哥这个劳碌命就决定趁热打铁，马不停蹄地奔赴新征程。  
堂吉诃德自建立至今不过数年，俨然已经显出一方霸主的雏形，人数越来越多，规模越来越大，乌合之众的作风彻底过时，四大干部中有三人都组建了属于自己的军队，分别以方块、黑桃、梅花命名，各有特色，各有所长。  
唯有红心柯拉松一如既往独来独往，比起家族支柱，他看起来更像一个吉祥物，有没有用不重要，多弗朗明哥只需要他存在于此。  
无论是吞并还是整合都需要大量资金、踏平无数对手，为了在其他势力反应过来之前抢占先机，这一次堂吉诃德倾巢而出，除了火烈鸟号之外还有三艘海盗船驶出港口，风帆上属于堂吉诃德的骷髅笑脸下是代表三位干部的个人标志。  
四艘大船分头往不同的方向疾驰而去。

“为什么会没有红心军？”  
上船之后你就被多弗朗明哥叫到船长室里替他写协议书，由他口述你记录。  
三位干部身负烧杀劫掠的任务，多弗朗明哥本人则是去拜访某个已经在北部立足许久的家族，按理来说你更应该出现在另外三条船上，但他既然已经放话让你必须跟随左右，便只能将你带上火烈鸟号。  
你一心二用，一边下笔如飞，一边分神回想那在风中飘扬的三面旗帜，和出航前站在港口目送你们的柯拉松。  
海洋很大，风驰浪疾，他茕茕孑立的身影很快只剩下模糊的剪影，一直印在你脑海里。  
有时候你会觉得他是孤独的。  
多弗朗明哥此时正好停下话头，喝了一口红酒润喉，闻言摇了摇酒杯。  
“不会说话的人要怎么聚拢人心、发号施令？而且柯拉松一直不大合群，没必要为难他。”  
接着他转眼看到你正在写的协议，就像有不堪入目的东西袭击了他的眼睛，眉头猛地一皱：“你写的那是什么鬼字？没发现都写歪了吗？重新写，给我认真一点，别一天到晚惦记别人的弟弟。”  
“我建议你自己写，我是杀手和特攻人员，不是你的秘书。”  
你把那张协议随手放在一边，拿出一张新纸，照着先前写好的部分慢慢抄写。  
多弗朗明哥像个重金聘请的家庭教师一样盯着你写下每一个字，船长室里一时安静下来。  
过了一会儿，感觉到多弗朗明哥终于移开目光，你停下笔。  
多弗朗明哥靠在舷窗边百无聊赖地看着窗外，安静的侧脸看在你眼里与柯拉松有几分神似。  
“我有个提议，”你出声唤回他的注意力，“只要你别再来妨碍我，我可以为你组建红心军。”  
多弗朗明哥有些惊讶，咧嘴笑起来：“口气倒是不小。领导一只军队可不像杀人那么简单，你确定你能做到？”  
“当然。”你毫不犹豫地回道。  
这世界上不会有比傀儡更加忠心不二、悍不畏死的士兵，也不会有人比你更加擅长制造傀儡。  
多弗朗明哥目不转睛地看了你一会儿，仿佛在更新对你的认知。  
“你一开始也不是诚心想加入家族吧？为了柯拉松做到这种地步，我很好奇你到底喜欢他什么地方？”  
诚恳的语气话里有话，似乎藏着“无论你喜欢什么我都一定让他改正”之类的潜台词。  
他本以为你至少也需要思考一下，但你不却假思索地回道：“有理由的喜欢还能叫喜欢吗？”  
多弗朗明哥仿佛听到了世间最大的笑话：“你想说你对他一见钟情？”  
“或许吧。”  
你耸了耸肩，不置可否，在他看不见的角度里眼神有一瞬间的放空。  
有些人，他就如牵引风筝的细线、固定船舶的铁锚，是你与世界唯一的连结。

多弗朗明哥最终没能从你口中得到明确答案，也没有明确回答你是否同意建立红心军，但你知道这件事已经被他记在心上。  
没有首领会拒绝让自己的家族壮大，他连你这种来不明、不服管教的人都愿意纳入麾下。  
北部海域堂吉诃德熟门熟路，当天傍晚火烈鸟号便在血色的红霞下驶进一处海港。  
码头上一片繁忙，工人热火朝天地装货卸货，巡逻队全副武装地走来走去，你在海风中闻到各种混杂的味道，可见这个势力和堂吉诃德一样实行多元化经营。  
多弗朗明哥扮猪吃老虎上瘾，依然只带着你上岸。  
前来迎接的只有了了数人，连家主的心腹都算不上，家主本人则不见一片衣角，让前两天刚见识过夸张迎宾阵仗的你感到些许落差。  
但实际上这才是正常情况，伦纳德那种奇葩实属世所罕见。  
建在岛上的宅邸也称得上朴实无华，进门后就有管家引你们去会客厅。  
家主正坐在沙发上看报纸，年过中旬，积威甚重，有一张倨傲的脸孔，见到另一个家族的首领到访也没有起身相迎，只是叠起报纸，伸手对多弗朗明哥示意了一下客座。  
而你则完全没有被他放在眼里。  
家主身后站着两个护卫，一个在你们进门之后关上房门，另一个则充当男仆的角色为你们倒了两杯茶，而后两人又走回原位。  
这是个老牌家族，家主摆的谱就像他的家族历史一样又臭又长，多弗朗明哥虽然没有生气，却也不会有什么好脸色。  
商谈在这种开头之下理所当然不可能顺利。  
你在越发僵硬的气氛中事不关己地喝茶，毫不意外地看到话题一路下滑，最终走向撕破脸的结局。  
“你终究还是太嫩了，小子，多在妈妈怀里吃几年奶再来吧。”  
家主慢条斯理地撕掉协议，像扔掉垃圾一样扔到多弗朗明哥面前，而后挥了挥手让他的护卫送客。  
在家主提到“妈妈”一词时多弗朗明哥的呼吸骤然静止了，接着庞大的怒意膨胀而起，他额角青筋直跳，你几乎能听到他咬牙切齿的声音。  
堂吉诃德顺风顺水太久，他可能是第一次当面遇到如此羞辱。  
家主懒得再与他眼中的毛头小鬼浪费时间，从沙发上站起身。  
下一秒他毫无预兆地拔出手枪，击中正走向你们的护卫。  
一声脆响在同一时间响起，另一个护卫被你徒手打断了颈骨。  
你其实也有点生气，家主撕掉的那张协你可是抄了整整一个上午才让多弗朗明哥满意。

变故发生在瞬息之间，家主没有反应过来，茫然地看了看自己持枪的手，食指刚刚从扳机上松开。  
两个得力部下死不瞑目，离他只有几步远。  
多弗朗明哥这时才重又露出他那面具一样的笑容，抬起一只手，手指微动。  
家主就像提线木偶一样慢慢走到放置电话虫的地方，一脸扭曲惊恐，张口说话时却冷静至极，以他一贯的傲慢吩咐护卫队不必为枪声惊慌，集合待命，接着他又打了一个电话，让电话那头的人立刻来会客厅一趟。  
多弗朗明哥让他叫来了自己的妻子与继承人。  
家主意识到什么，涕泗横流，却无法发出一点声音，他绝望地发现自己又举起了枪，对准房门口。  
你站在护卫的尸体边上冷眼旁观。  
多弗朗明哥果真与你很像，连能力都同属一类。  
你走到门边，过了一会儿就听到脚步声由远及近。  
只是两个没有战斗力的普通人而已。  
房门打开时枪声再次响起，两枪连发，家主的妻子与儿子带着同样的茫然和不可置信倒在地上。  
家主目眦欲裂，张大嘴巴，无声哀嚎。  
你将那两个正在失去生命体征的人拖进门内，心里想着还好柯拉松这一次没有同行。  
杀人在你眼里不分善恶对错，稀松平常，但如果让柯拉松看见，他又会难过不已吧。  
在他心里，一个孩子究竟该拥有什么样的生活，才能算得上“正常”？  
让家主亲手弑亲之后多弗朗明哥勉强消气，大发慈悲地用一发子弹送他去与家人团聚。  
无论生前多么显赫强大，死后也不过是一具行将腐烂的皮囊。  
一切都犹如格鲁门的末路重现，只是多弗朗明哥不再重蹈覆辙，晴空之下有鸟笼般的细线突然出现，扣在岛屿上方，火烈鸟号上的海贼早在多弗朗明哥一声令下冲进宅邸，彻底血洗了这个家族，没有留下一个活口。  
偌大的宅邸终成焦土，功名利禄付之一炬，将整个岛屿搜刮一空之后海贼们四处点火，直到火烈鸟号驶出这片海域都还能看到黑烟直上云霄。  
甲板上摆满了宝箱，收进仓库前由多弗朗明哥检视，除了金银珠宝以外还有几份文件，在他眼里比黄金和宝钻更有价值，那才是家主一生所得中最重要的东西。  
你也在甲板上，蹲在那些珠光宝气的箱子边上挑拣半天，终于找到一副顺眼的耳钉。  
耳钉质地不明，像凝结的血珠一样呈暗红色，对准天光却能看到内部微光流转，和柯拉松的眼睛十分相像。  
只是那双眼睛总是藏在墨镜后面，让人无法看见。  
你坦然将耳钉塞进衣兜里，多弗朗明哥从文件里抬头看了你一眼，没有计较你未经许可私吞战利品的行径。  
其他人也全都装作没看见。  
火烈鸟号已在回程，多弗朗明哥意识到同那些与他一样心狠手辣的老家伙“友好协商、共同繁荣”是与虎谋皮、不切实际，他打算重新调整战略方针。  
很快又能回到柯拉松身边，你愉快地揣着耳钉走下船舱，将今天的一切全都抛诸脑后。


End file.
